Once Upon A Time
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: This story takes place when Bella is 5, and meets Edward. He almost kills her, and takes it upon himself to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this seemed like an interesting idea, and i'm going to give it a shot. I like it, so I'll probably keep writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it. I own the concept of this story, but not the charaters.**

* * *

I was finally settled into my room of our new home in Alaska, and getting used to school when Esme told, or rather, thought it was time to moved again. I groaned, looking at her. Of course, she and Carlisle had some good reasoning.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's for the best. Carlisle thinks the people at the hospital are catching on that he really isn't as old he says he is. Plus, there's just to many of us for the area. People are getting suspicious. You should know this better then anyone, dear." I nodded in defeat. She was right. Several people had been raising questions about who we really were. When things like this happened, we just disappeared. It was easier that way.

One thing I hadn't quite gotten used to yet, was the constant swooning of teenage girls. Yes, physically I'm 17, but really I'm nearing the 90-100 range. But they don't know that. They see me as the only available Cullen, and are attracted to me. It's horrible, my mind is plagued with their fantasy's and girly crap. It makes me sick sometimes that they would rape me with their eyes.

True enough, there were too many 'vegetarian' vampires in the area. Tanya's coven was here first, so we were moving. I didn't mind, Tanya was among my swooning fans.

We were packed up and moving in record time, thanks to our inhuman speed and strength. We had to drive, because we had our suitcases and furniture. We were on our way to Forks, Washington. It was always rainy, so our skin wouldn't sparkle and give us away. Alice, Jasper and I were in his car, going nearly 200mph. It was a tendency of vampires to drive quickly. Alice suddenly let out a gasp.

_A little girl, brown hair and chocolate eyes, was sitting in a golden meadow, her knees tucked to her chest. She was visibly crying, her shoulders shuttering from the cold. Her dress was ripped, and had dry blood on it. She sniffed, wiping her eyes, unaware of a vampire silently approaching her from behind. _

_A snap of a twig revealed his presence. She was to her feet, and turned around in a clumsy speed, almost loosing her balance. She looked almost five. Her brown eyes widened, looking at the ravenous vampire. She stepped back, sniffling. He stepped forward, in a single long stride, and she whimpered, turning to run. _

_He grabbed her from behind, sinking to her level._

I didn't need to see the rest of her vision to know what he was going to do. I was out the door of the moving vehicle in half a second, and to the meadow in 2 seconds. Sure enough, there was the vampire in Alice's vision, along with the crying child. The wind blew, and I froze.

The human girls sent through my mind into a void, where the monster took over. I hadn't a clue what my body was doing on it's own, and I didn't recover for several seconds. Seconds, that could ended the child's life.

The vampire was dead, already burning to a crisp. I had torn him apart, then set fire to the limbs and parts. Now, the child was pinned securely beneath my body, my left hand holding her head to the side, revealing her neck, and my other hand holding her shoulder in a bone crushing hold. I could feel her shaking, visibly crying. But the worst part, my teeth were at her neck. and if I moved them, she would be dead, and her blood would be washing through my throat.

"Edward, calm down, don't hurt her. She's a child." I could hear Carlisle's voice, it was what stopped me from killing her. The monster in my head screamed for me to do it, to tear her throat out and drink the luscious blood that was pulsating through her veins.

I listened for her thoughts, to hear her fear and persuade myself to let the innocent creature go. But there was silence. My first thoughts were that she wasn't thinking, but it was impossible, her thoughts would be never ending, especial since she was a child. But there was nothing. I listened harder, irritated. A growl escaped my throat, my jaw tightening. She whimpered.

A blanket of calmness surrounded me. It did nothing to tame the monster, who wanted the blood of this child. I stopped breathing, cutting off her scent. I could feel my entire families presence, watching me, and tensing for the moment I would slip, and take the life of this girl.

"Edward, just let her go, please." Esme's voice pleaded. Her voice reminded me of our lifestyle, and I had never tasted blood in 70 years. The monster was reluctant, but I pulled away from her throat. I was suddenly ripped away from her, leaving her shaking on the ground.

Emmett had his arms around my waist, and was holding on tight. I snarled, struggling to get free and get back to the child. The monster was controlling me again. Emmett slammed me to the ground, pinning me down.

"Just calm down, Edward." Rose's voice commanded. I took a deep breath, which was obviously the wrong decision. Her scent filled my nose again, and I fought harder then ever to get Emmett off me. His thoughts, however, were what stopped me.

_I've never seen him like this, I won't be able to hold out against this much longer... _

I stopped struggling immediately, and laid there beneath Emmett's weight. I inhaled the scent again, and to my surprise, the monster seemed to ignore it, seeing as he wouldn't be getting a chance for the blood any time soon. I relaxed my muscles, showing Emmett I wasn't going to be a problem anymore. He still didn't let off.

"Will you tell me your name?" Esme's sweet voice asked. I closed my eyes and listened for her voice, to see what's going on.

_She's terrified. Edward's going to get it when we get to our new house. How could he do this to a child! _

"B-Bella." A soft voice replied. If my body was alive, my heart would have fluttered and my stomach would have twisted. Her voice was sweet, and friendly, even if it was twisted with fear and pain. I remembered now that I broke a bone in her shoulder.

_I can't believe this, I could've stopped Edward, or at least I could've tried! I saw the vision when he decided to help, but I couldn't recover quick enough! What good are these talents if I can't help anyone? _Alice's thoughts entered my mind.

"Alice." I said hoarsely. "It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself." My throat burned with the desire for blood. I took another deep breath, her scent making my head spin. Alice was saying something, but apparently not to me, cause I could hardly hear her.

"Bella, may I look at your shoulder? I'm a doctor." Carlisle said in a kind voice. I wanted so badly to see her. I twisted my head around, to see if I could at least get a glance at her, but I was facing the opposite way.

"Emmett, I think you can let off him." Esme said, coming over. "There are enough of us to stop him should her attempt to harm her again." Emmett looked at her for a minute, then got up. I got to my feet, and looked over at the child first thing. She was seat, and Carlisle was examining parts of her shoulder.

"I need to hunt." I said, turning the opposite way, and leaving instantly.

- - - - - - - - -

I returned home later that night, after drinking so much animal blood I'd should be set for life. But I was only taking precautions. Apparently that child lived in Forks, and should I ever run into her again, I don't want to kill her.

As I approached the house, her scent filled my nose. I brushed it off as my families clothes were covered in the sweet fragrance. However, that changed when I stepped through the door to see her sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, _my_ blanket. She had a box with a straw in her one hand, her other arm in a swing. I froze when she looked at me.

"I'm really sorry, you know." She said. I'm sure my face showed extreme confusion. Why was she apologizing to me? I was the one her broke her shoulder bone, and scared the hell out of her I'm sure.

"W-why?" I asked. I ever so slowly moved to the couch and had a seat next to her.

The monster raged, but my own curiosity pummeled it to the corner, telling it to shut up. She made my mind twist up, and ask question after question. I didn't understand this girl, at all. Her blood allured me, her scent allured me, and I threatened her very life, broke her shoulder, and _she_ was apologizing to _me_?

"Well, I'm using your blanket, but I didn't ask. My mom told me I should always ask before taking someone's stuff." I just stared at her. She was sorry she was using my blanket without asking. My mind shouted at me, confused on why this innocent creature did not fear me, a deadly and murderous vampire.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Well, cause you really aren't as scary as you think." Again, I just stared at her.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, wanting to know if Carlisle had given her some kind of drug to make her think like she was.

"They went out looking for you. Mrs. Esme wanted to stay, but Mrs. Alice shushed her out the door, telling her you were important at the moment, and I'd fall asleep in a matter of seconds. I pretended to be sleepy, and they all left. Then I looked around the house. I found this in the refrigerator, Mr. Carlisle brought them home from the hospital."

"Did one of them give you my blanket?" I asked. "It's okay if you use it, I was just wondering."

"No, I found it in a box by the door. It's very cold in here, but you wouldn't know."

"How would you know I wouldn't know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, like I said, I like this story. It's pretty cute (So says I)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Don't own any of it's charaters, I bend them to my will, blah blah.**

* * *

I was pacing back and forth, trying to clear my head. Bella was downstairs, sleeping on the couch. Everyone was still gone, and I had a strange feeling that Alice was somehow behind it. Why? I didn't know. But she obviously felt confident that I wouldn't harm the girl who's blood lured me, who's blood practically sang to me, _la tua cantante_.

I let out a sigh, and went downstairs to see if she was awake. She was, and she was sitting on the couch, her small legs dangling and kicking through the air. A smile crept onto my face.

"Good morning sleepy head." I greeted, feeling a little more friendlier. She beamed at me, and jumped off the couch.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name." She said, coming over and hugging my legs. I ran my hand through her hair, causing her scent to fill the air, and replacing the stale smell of wall paper.

"My name is Edward." I told her. She stepped back, smiling again. I looked at her chocolate colored eyes. They seemed to twinkle, making myself smile again.

"You know, my mom got me a pet fish, and I named him Edward."

The mention of her mother brought back memories of my talk with her only a few hours ago.

- - -

_"Did one of them give you my blanket?" I asked. "It's okay if you use it, I was just wondering."_

_"No, I found it in a box by the door. It's very cold in here, but you wouldn't know."_

_"How would you know I wouldn't know?"_

_"Well, your a 'cold one' as Billy puts it. In my translation, a vampire. Cause, only vampires drink blood. But then when you killed Mark, that other vampire, I knew you were a 'cold one' too. I used to laugh at Billy's silly stories and say they weren't real." She explained._

_"Who is Billy?"_

_"He lives at La Push. With Rebecca and Rachel, and Jacob, but Jacob's still a baby." _

_"Where is your family?" She was quiet for several seconds, and her face fell._

_"Mark...killed them. I ran away trying to escape, but got lost."_

- - -

My heart twisted when I remembered. I felt so bad, and wondered where she would go. She told me how she didn't know many of her relatives, because they wouldn't talk to her mother because she got married right out of high school and had Bella.

My mind snapped back to the child in front of me.

"Oh, so you named a fish Edward? I'm sure I've had the name longer then him." I teased. She smiled again, then frowned.

"Well, Edward is no longer with us. He died cause I forgot to feed him." She started crying. I panicked, and was totally at loss for what to do. Never before had I had to comfort a child.

"Oh, um, please don't cry!" I begged. I looked around, wondering if I could distract her with something. Then I remembered, Rose hugs Emmett when he's upset, and he's pretty close to a child sometimes.

I got down, and wrapped my arms around her gently, knowing I could crush her body with a simple squeeze. She wrapped her one arm around me, and cried in my shoulder. I really hoped she would stop, I felt bad, and wasn't sure if I was helping.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, putting as much tenderness in my voice as I could. She pulled her face away, and looked at my eyes. Hers were rimed with tears.

"Well, I'm a murderer!" She cried out, as if it were obvious. I smiled, and laughed a little. She glared at me, and fear suddenly sparked through me. Never had I seen something so evil on someone so small. I stopped laughing immediately.

"Your not a murderer. It was an accident. I'm sure Edward forgives you." I said, patting her on the shoulder. Her smiled returned. For a brief moment, I thought I should get some sort of reward for comforting a crying child, but then I realized her smile _was_ the reward. I smiled back. Her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, obviously knowing that she was. She nodded shyly.

"Um...er, I think I'll take you out to eat because I don't know how to cook!" I exclaimed, happy with my decision. She laughed, and took my hand in her good one. The warmth from her hand caught me off guard, and threw me into a daze Her touch was gentle, and loving. When I came to, I smiled, and carefully lead her to the garage, going at her pace. She swung our arms back and forth happily. We stopped at the Volvo. I looked down at her.

"I don't need a car seat, but I can't ride in front." She explained. I smiled, glad that I didn't have to flat out ask her, and admit I didn't know. I opened the back door for her, and she crawled in. I buckled the seat belt since she was having a problem with her shoulder. I walked around and got in the drivers side.

"So, er, where do you want to go?" I asked, turning in my seat to look back at her.

"Mmm, how about McDonalds?" She asked. I nodded, and pulled out of the garage.

When we arrived to the fast food restaurant, I helped her out, and she took my hand again. I smiled, happy to have the warmth of her little hand back. We went inside, and got in line. I looked down to her, only to discover her chocolate eyes were watching me. She turned away, caught in the act, and her cheeks turned red.

The pooling of her blood awoke the monster inside. It growled, wanting out, but my inner self kicked it back into the closet, or where ever it came from. I wouldn't harm a hair on the child's head for anything in the world. I already had enough guilt from her shoulder.

"So, what do you want?" I asked as we got closer to the front counter. She looked back up to me.

"Are you going to pay? Cause I don't have any money." She said softly. I smiled.

"Of course I'm going to pay." She smiled timidly.

"Thank you." She looked up to menu. "I think I'll have a kids meal, cause then I get a toy." When we were next in line, I ordered her a kids meal, and then lead her to a table near the play area should she want to play.

She ate her food, not touching the toy till she was done. I watched her eat. I had never paid much attention to humans when they ate. But I watched now, and every so often her eyes would flash to mine, and her cheeks would heat up seeing me watching. When she finished, she tried to open her toy, but couldn't get the plastic with one hand.

"Edward, could you open this pretty please?" She asked sweetly. I took the toy from her hand, a ripped it open. I handed her the red racecar. She smiled, and ran it along the surface of the table for a few seconds, then she caught sight of the play area. She pouted a cute little puppy face at me, and I felt like putty.

"Edward, will you come play in the thing with me?" She asked. I had already begun nodding when she said 'will you'. She smiled, hopped out of her seat, and put the car in her pocket for later. I threw the trash away, then allowed her to pull me towards the large maze of plastic. We had to take our shoes off, and I helped her out seeing as she was only able to use one hand. After taking mine off, I put the shoes in the cubby things, and we went to play.

I don't know how long we played, but eventually someone called my name, and we went down the slide to see who awaited us. I had her sit in between my legs, so she wouldn't get hurt at the bottom or something. Plus, I liked seeing her hair get all static. It was very entertaining.

When we got to the bottom, I was surprised to see the entire family there waiting. If I could have blood pool in my cheeks, it would be pooling big time. I smiled to them, and waved half-ass at them. Bella smiled, and jumped up. She ran over to Alice, and hugged her.

"See I told you it was a good idea to get out of the house." Alice told everyone. Carlisle and Esme were smiling at me, Emmett was plotting to tease and taunt me later about this, Rosalie wasn't even remotely interested, Jasper gave me a crooked smile, and was thinking about how happy Bella was, and Alice was grinning like 'I-told-you-so'. I stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note; Thanks to all those who reviewed this story, I felt special! lol. It persuaded me to get working, anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or characters.**

* * *

Alice took Bella to go shopping, and I was left with the task to get a bed. Emmett and Jasper came along, for god only knows what reason. Then just before we left to Emmett's jeep, cause there was no way a bed would fit in my Volvo, Carlisle met up and asked if he could come along.

So now we were piled in the jeep, Emmett and Jasper up front, Carlisle and I in back. Emmett had the radio on some trashy station, so I listened to their thoughts instead of having to listen to it.

_I'm so jealous of that little car Bella had. It was red, and shiny too! _Pictures of Bella's toy flashed through his mind. _I asked Rosy if I could have one, but she just hit me and told me to quit whining. Maybe I'll ask Bella if she'll let me play with hers. _I rolled my eyes at Emmett's childish thoughts.

_I wonder how Bella feels about video games. I could use someone other then Emmett, he's a sore loser. _Images of Jasper and Bella in the family room playing some wii game flash through his mind. _If I can ever get her away from Edward or Alice._

_I think Bella should stay in Edward's room. It'll save the edition on the side of the house, and should she ever leave, we won't have to tear it down. Although, there will be a point when she'll be too old to stay with Edward, and she'll need her own room. Hm... _Carlisle's thoughts made me think. I hadn't even thought about it, but we were already planning to bring Bella into the family, without even asking her.

Of course, everyone seems to be ecstatic to have a human child in the family. It's opened new possibilities for them. Esme, for example, can cook, and it seemed something she loved to do when she was human, but obviously had no use for until now. Alice can shop for children's clothes, and practically have a life-sized Barbie. Emmett seems happy to have someone who thinks in his mind range every now and then. Carlisle's mind is pin-pointed that when she gets old enough, we can change her if that's what she wants, and she could be with me.

My main concerns were Rose and Jasper. But Jasper seemed happy, and it didn't bother him she was a human. He could have some one to pass on his knowledge of wars and other things from the past; a child, who could be open minded about everything. Rosalie, though, I don't really know what she thinks. She's been hiding her thoughts about her.

This worried me, but I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella. I sighed, looking out the window as Emmett pulled into the department store parking lot. We were going to get the best for our human, and if they didn't have the best, we were going to go store to store till we found it.

We walked in the doors in a line formation. Carlisle and I in the middle, Emmett on my side, and Jasper on Carlisle's. The only thing in my mind; _Men on a Mission_. Of course, this little formation was ruined when we saw Alice and Bella inside. Alice smiled a huge smile at me. Bella looked sleepy in her arms.

"We've, or rather, I, have come to help!" She cheered. "When you think you've found the right bed, I'll tell you her reaction, since we can't really test it out here."

"Can't we do this on our own?" Emmett whined. He stopped the moment he spotted the red car in Bella's grasp. He smiled and started dancing around being a giddy child.

"Bella, Bella! Can I pretty please play with your car? Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?" He begged. Bella looked at him, but it was obvious she was just trying to comprehend what Emmett had said. She smiled timidly, figuring it out. She held the car out to him, and Emmett took it, and started doing a victory dance. Then, he immediately dropped to the floor and made car noises as he slid it on the tile.

We were all laughing as a Saleslady came over. She looked at Emmett for a long minute as he made car horn noises. Then she turned back to us.

"Um, can I help you with something?" She asked, her voice a little shaky. Her mind blamed Emmett for Bella's shoulder condition. Her mind came up with several different scenes for how it happened. I glared at her. How humans could be so judgmental startled me sometimes.

"We're here for a bed." Carlisle said, looking at the lady. She stared at him for a long minute, but then nodded and told us to follow her. I stayed by Alice, who was carrying a sleeping Bella. Her head laid on her shoulder, face hidden in Alice's neck. I smiled.

"Well, here are your beds -"

"These won't work, come on, we're going to Art Van." Alice interrupted her. We all looked at her, but then nodded, and walked towards the door, leaving the saleslady confused in the bed department.

Alice took Bella in her car, which she had a Escalade, apparently to fit all the bags from her shopping, and buckled her in. I wanted to go with them, but Alice made me go with Emmett. I reluctantly got in the back seat with Carlisle.

We drove to Art Van in silence, this time Jasper drove so Emmett could play with the toy some more. It only took a few minutes to get the perfect bed, since we had Alice still. Emmett remained in the Escalade so they wouldn't have to unbuckle the sleeping human and

re-buckle her in. Carlisle and Jasper carried it out to the jeep, and when I saw the empty Escalade, I began to panic.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. I could smell her now, and she was coming closer. Jasper pointed across the parking lot. Emmett was coming back with Bella, now wide awake, in his arms. She had an ice cream cone in her hand. They had gone across the street to get ice cream. I sighed in relief. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Shesh Edward, chill. I took her to get some ice cream, cause I heard on TV once that children like ice cream." He shrugged. After we had the bed in the jeep, there wasn't room for me and Carlisle, so we rode with Alice and Bella. I sat in back, and watched her eat the ice cream, but could tell Alice was watching from the mirror. None of us had ever watched a human eat. We never paided much attention. Eventually, Bella caught on to the staring, and her cheeks pooled red.

We came home to discover Esme and Rose outside on the side of the house. They smiled when we came home, and rushed to us in inhuman speed. My eyes flickered to Bella, to see her reaction. If she had one, she was hiding it very well. She continued eating the cone.

"We're have an extension added onto your room, Edward. It's another room, that'll be Bella's. And a huge closet, for everything Alice feels the need to buy for her." Esme cheered. Her thoughts were happy to have something to decorate, and even happier that it was a child's room and she could do things we would have never allowed. I stuck up my hand, as if to halt her thoughts.

"Well, before we do anything more, we need to ask Bella if she wants to join the family. We can't just assume." I looked down to her.

Bella was giving me one of those 'are-you-stupid' looks, and finished the rest of her cone. I raised an eyebrow. Alice stifled a laugh, and I glared at her.

"Edward, sometimes I wonder about you. I mean, of course she wants to join, she's made it pretty obvious." It was Emmett that spoke up. He stopped running the toy car along the jeep long enough to speak and look at me like I was stupid. Perhaps she had, and I really didn't notice.

I was about to speak, when the sound of a car pulled into the drive way. I turned around, surprised I didn't hear their thoughts beforehand. It was a police cruiser. They pulled up behind the jeep. I just realized it, we all formed a little protection stance around Bella, with her at the heart. We faced the police officers who got out and approached us. Carlisle stepped forward to greet them. Then, a shrieking woman got out of the back seat, and ran towards us.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" She cried, stopping by the police and dropping to her knees. I froze, and heard a little growl come from Bella.

"It's Isabella!" She shouted at the woman.

"Whatever, we'll be changing your name anyway, get over here!" She demanded. I did everything I could to keep from snarling at the crazed woman who thought she could talk to my Bella like that. Our Bella, actually. In the corner of my eye I could see Rose, of all people, glaring daggers at the woman.

"Bite me!" Bella shouted, and hid behind my legs. I was surprised at her sudden anger, while others were amused, or shocked. I could hear Jasper trying his best not to laugh, obviously feeling her anger.

_You little, just wait till we get home. It'll be the basement for you, and no dinner! You could loose a few pounds you filthy rat! _I could help myself, I growled at the woman, and she stared at me, fear and confusion sparked through her.

"Now, now. Where'd you get the child?" One of the police officer's asked. Carlisle looked back to him.

"We found her on a hike. She was lost, and hurt. I took her to the hospital, and then brought her to my home, seeing as she needed a family and a place to stay." _I should have gone to the police first, tell them this...Oh, well. Nothing I can't fix._

"Are you aware her parents were killed and she was reported missing." Carlisle gasped, and looked to Bella. I looked down, and Bella looked at the ground. She knew what Carlisle was doing, and she was playing along. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling.

"No, I had no idea. Her file said her parents lived far off, and she ran away. She was sick, and my fatherly instincts took over, so I brought her home for my wife and I to take care of." He explained. The officer took notes.

"Well, this is here aunt here, Elizabeth will have to go with her because there's no where else to go."

"IT'S ISABELLA!" Bella shouted. I looked at her. She's so cute when she's mad. Her face was red, and her eyes were little slits as she glared at the police and her aunt.

"She could stay here. I definitely have enough resources to take care of her." Carlisle said. "Plus she'll have plenty of people to keep her company."

"NO! She's coming home with me, I have tons of kids she can play with. Get over here, now Elizabeth." She seemed pretty determined to call Bella Elizabeth, and this only irritated her more. She firmly planted her feet in the ground, and put her on hand on her hip.

"I am not going with you. I'm staying with the Cullen's. The fact you can't even call me by my name means you don't care about me. These people do. So go away, back to the slave house!" She said. She had a calm, serious voice, and that made it all the more commanding. Her aunt's eyes widened, like a secret had been spilled. The officers looked at her.

"Slave house, ma'am?" He asked.

"Oh, you know children, heh, very active imagination." He voice quivered, letting on that this was a lie. Bella smirked evilly.

"Your right, my mind is so active I imagine all those poor kids in the basement with hardly any food, and barely enough clothing to make it through the winter." I stared at her. Mental Note: Never Get On Bella's Bad Side, Will Definitely End Bad. The officer was now arresting the aunt, and requesting a squad car to go to her house and check the basement. The other police came over to Bella.

"Isabella, was it? I'm afraid you'll have to come down to the station regardless, we need to get your statements on your parents murder." He said. Bella thought for a moment.

"Only if I don't have to rid in the same car as her..." Bella said, pointing to her screaming aunt.

"I'll bring her up to the station." Rose said, picking Bella up. Bella didn't object, and neither did the officer. I finally saw that Rose did like Bella. Bella reminded her of her friend Vera and her child. She would finally know what it was like to take care of a human child. I smiled.

Rose put Bella in the back of the Escalade, and as soon as the drive way cleared of every other vehicle, she pulled out head for the police station. I turned to everyone else.

"Well, a few days here in Forks and we already have the police on our property." Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick thanks to the reviewers! You make me happy, and persuade me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, nor do I own the characters. I just control what they do. (nods sadly)**

* * *

Until the extension was built, and it would be a few days, Bella would be staying in my room, on the bed we just purchased. Alice had gotten bedding on her little trip, buying some light blue sheets and pillow cases, and pillows of course, and a heavy blue comforter along with a lighter purple one. We had the bed set up in no time.

I returned to the porch, to wait for Bella and Rose to come home. Esme came out to sit with me. She smiled.

"Since we're adding the second floor, we're going to be making a game room directly beneath. You know, for Emmett and Jasper's game systems, and maybe some things Bella likes to do." She explained. I nodded. Sounded like a good idea.

"You know, Edward. Your going to have to enroll in the high school. It starts next Monday. Bella will be enrolling in kindergarten. It'll be so fun taking her to her first day of school." I could hear Esme's thought on how great it'll be to raise a child, almost like she never lost one. Almost.

It was about an hour before Bella and Rose finally returned home. Rose opened the back door, and picked Bella up. She was sleeping again, but the skin around her eyes was red. She had been crying, and it hurt my heart to know this. I stood up, but didn't run to them, Rose was already to me and Esme.

"Oh, the poor dear. I've already put the bedding on, so take her up to Edward's room and lay her down." She said, patting Bella's head. I followed them inside, and was surprised to see everyone in the front Room. They saw how Bella had been crying, and then they all saddened themselves. Rose carried Bella upstairs, and we all stood around, not quite sure what to do.

"I know!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, pointing his finger in the air. "I'm going to go get her a present, so she'll feel better when he wakes up." Everyone, including myself, nodded their head that this was actually a good idea.

"Wait! Let's not make this a competition. We should all go and get her something nice. Edward, you stay home with her, because someone has to." Carlisle said. I scowled. I wanted to get her something. But then I decided I wanted to stay with her more. So I went upstairs, just as Rose was coming down them.

"Wake her up, and you'll pay for it." She hissed. I nodded, knowing I would. I crept into the room, and had a seat on my sofa that had been pushed against the wall. I watched her sleep for a while, and then I found a book, and began to read. Every so often my eyes would flicker to her, just to make sure she was still there, and still sleeping.

- - - - - - - - -

We were all in the bedroom now, waiting for Bella to wake up. Even though Alice told us she would wake up in exactly 7 minutes, we were waiting. Alice, Carlisle, Esme and I were seating on the couch. Emmett was pacing back and forth, Rose was seated on the floor by the wall, filing her nails, and Jasper was looking out the window.

They got her a simple toy, a black, soft teddy bear. Alice told them if they got her anything else Bella wouldn't like it as much. I would've thought she would want something more animate, more moving. But nope. She was happy with a simple bear. This was a weird human we were dealing with.

After 7 minutes, Bella made a little groan and her eyes blinked open. Emmett was at the side of the bed in a millisecond.

"Bella, Bella, guess what? We got you something!" Esme smacked him in the back of the head.

"Emmett, let her wake up. Just because her eyes are open doesn't mean she knows what's going on!" She scolded him quietly. Bella sat up, and started rubbing her eyes with her one useful arm. She looked around, realizing everyone was in the room, and staring at her. Her face pooled red.

"Um...hi?" She greeted us, and blinked.

"Bella, we got you something." Jasper said, coming over. Unconsciously, I had come over to the bed too. This of course, made everyone else crowd around, because they couldn't see through us. She was nervous, probably wondering why we were surrounding her like this.

"Um, okay..." Alice handed her the gift wrapped box. As Bella went to pull the wrapping paper off, she cut her finger on the wrapping paper, and her sweet blood oozed out. All eyes were on me and Jasper, and Emmett looked ready to jump someone should they attempt to hurt Bella. I looked to Jasper. He seemed calm and collected, even his thoughts were.

"What?" He asked, sticking his hands out. They all turned to me. I had stopped breathing. I wasn't taken any chances. Carlisle had disappeared, and reappeared with a band-aid. He wrapped her finger delicately. She smiled.

"Thank you." She continued on with opening her present, and I allowed myself to breath again. The faint smell of her blood lingered in the air, but it had no effect on me. My attraction to the blood was just as powerful, but the actual _person _with the blood flowing through her veins prevented me from wanting to harm her.

She squealed happily, hugging the bear with her one arm.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cheered happily. Emmett picked her up.

"No problem, you know, it was my idea." And it was, Emmett had suggested the teddy bear, but probably because he has a similar one in his room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I have made a schedule, with the help of Bella." Alice announced, and Bella nodded, drinking a juice box and having her bear, which she named Twilight, seated in her lap. We were all in the kitchen, seated around the kitchen table that was a prop, but was now going to be used for Bella's meals.

"Monday will be Emmett's day, Tuesday is Alice's day, Wednesday is Edward's day, Thursday is Jasper's day, Friday is Rose's day, Saturday is Free day/family day, and Sunday will be split between Esme and Carlisle." Bella said.

"You can also give up your day if you want, I'm sure there's some people who want to spend every waking moment of hers with Bella." Alice said, then said my name in the midst of coughs. I rolled my eyes. Yes, I'll admit, this human has caught my interests because she was so _different_.

"Aw, so today is free day?" Emmett whined.

"Slash family day. We can do something as a family." Bella said, and took another sip from her purple box. Emmett's attention was drawn to the box.

"Can I have a drink from that...?" He asked. She just looked at him, and blinked.

"I thought you didn't eat human food?"

"We don't, but we can still taste it." Carlisle explained. Bella looked at him.

"Will I still get cooties?" She asked innocently. Everyone busted out laughing. Emmett looked at little offended, but laughed none the less.

"It's safe to say, you will not get cooties." Carlisle chuckled. Bella handed the juice box to Emmett and he took a drink.

"Taste like...grape...and sugar." He commented. Bella smiled, and inspected the straw, possibly for cooties that might exist despite what Carlisle said, and took another drink.

"Because it is. It's grape flavored."

"What are we doing today, other then testing juice boxes?" Jasper asked. We all looked at each other.

"Why don't we let Bella pick." Esme suggested. "Surely she'll know something."

"Um...we can go to the park...?" She said, leaving it up to us to decide.

"I think it's a good idea. It's cloudy, too." Carlisle said. So, we got packed up and ready for the park. Esme got together a small picnic basket for Bella should she get hungry.

"Do we have to drive?" Emmett whined. I shared the same feeling. Cars were too slow; or at least, compared to us they were. We moved much quicker, and drove quicker cars.

"You can run. I'm sure someone will carry me, right?" She made puppy eyes, and began nodding like an idiot. Emmett laughed at me, and I glared.

"If she made puppy faces at you, you'd be nodding like an idiot too." Rose defended. Emmett thought about it, then started nodding in defeat. I smirked.

"So, who's going to carry me?" She asked. I swiped her up just before Alice had the chance to. She growled at me, which for some odd reason made Bella giggle. But then noticed she wasn't giggling at Alice's threat, but at Emmett who was making funny faces behind my back.

_Ha, you can't do anything cause you have Bella in your hands. _His mind taunted. I smirked, and turned to Alice.

"You know, Alice, I think you should carry Bella." I handed her over, and was surprised to see Bella looked a little upset, but changed her face quickly, so I couldn't tell. I gave her a crooked smile, and she smiled in return. Then, I turned to Emmett. He let out a little shriek, and ran off. I followed pursuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter, but I promise to have another one up soon. Today, most definitely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the characters. I bend them and manipulate them. Pleasant, isn't it?**

* * *

Yes, the park definitely brought out the child in all of us, including Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper were playing in the sand box, while Alice and Rose played on the monkey bars, and Esme and Carlisle played on the jungle gym. I was pushing Bella on the swings. She was getting hungry, and sleepy.

I worried that she wouldn't be able to hang on very well because of only being able to use one arm, but she seemed to be doing fine. Plus, I'd catch her should she fall. I pushed her lightly so I wouldn't wind her around the bar holding the chains up.

"Edward, I'm getting hungry." She mumbled.

"And tired." Esme added, coming over. I stopped the swing carefully, and she hopped off. Esme took her hand, and lead her to the picnic table with the basket. Bella sat down, and Esme gave her a sandwich, some grapes, and a juice box. Bella began eating, and Esme went back to the jungle gym while I sat down to keep Bella company.

"You can go play, don't let me take away all your fun." She said when she swallowed the food. I smiled.

"That's okay, I don't mind keeping you company." I told her. She smiled, and continued eating. Her eyes wandered around the park, and settled on Emmett and Jasper who were playing in the sandbox.

"My sand castle is better." Emmett bragged.

"Nu-huh!" Jasper complained.

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-huh."

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-huh." Emmett ended the conversation by dumping a bucket full of sand on Jasper's head. Bella started laughing. Jasper growled, ad threw a handful of sand at Emmett. Emmett screamed, and kicked the sand at Jasper. Jasper jumped him, and they began rolling in the sand. Esme and Carlisle came over to them.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Carlisle commanded, and they stopped and stood up apologizing. Bella started coughing, and I turned to see her face red, and she was gasping for air.

"Oh god she's choking!" Alice panicked appearing at Bella's side. She patted Bella's back. Bella took in a fresh breath of air, and began breathing normally. I let out the breath of air I realized I had been holding, and noticed everyone looked relieved. She continued eating, as if nothing happened.

- - - - - - - - - -

I carried Bella home this time, and she was asleep when we got there. Esme begged me to let her tuck Bella in, and I reluctantly let her. Esme was ecstatic. Carlisle smiled at me, happy that I gave my mother what she wanted.

"You know, this opens new windows up for her. You should see her, she can hardly wait to take Bella to her first day of school. And do all the things a mother would do for her daughter." He told me. I nodded, I understood. Esme never had the chance to raise a baby from the start, although Bella wasn't a baby, she was as close as it got. I smiled when Esme came down the stairs looking close to tears. She hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thnaks to my reviewers. Heres the chapter I promised, and cause I'm feeling generous, I'll probably have another one up today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Characters.**

* * *

Carlisle and I decided to combine our day. So both of us were in the Escalade with Bella in the back seat. She was kicking her feet while listening to the radio. First thing we were doing was going to adopt Bella. We had to drive all the way out to Seattle for the agency. I didn't mind though. I could rightfully call Bella my baby now.

"Are we almost there?" She asked from the backseat. I smiled at her in the mirror.

"Almost. What would you like to do after?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. What do you guys want to do?"

"We can go back home, and play a board game or something, maybe watch a movie." I suggested. It was something human families did, right?

"That sounds like fun!" Bella cheered. Carlisle smiled and so did I.

We pulled into the parking lot of the agency, but before we got out, we turned to Bella in the backseat.

"Bella, we just want to make sure you know your story for what happened to your parents." I said sweetly, trying not to force her to remember what happened to her mom and dad.

"I know, I can't expose you no matter what." She said determinedly. "I fled from the house, after he killed my parents, and got lost in the woods. But then he found me, and hurt my shoulder. Then Edward showed up and scared him away and brought me to you." She nodded. My heart fluttered, she had come up with this story all on her own, or Rose helped her. She was protecting the family, and best of all, she blamed what Edward did on the other vampire. I smiled happily, and caught Carlisle doing the same.

We got out, and I opened the door and unbuckled Bella. She jumped out, and took my hand. Carlisle shut the door, and we headed inside. After telling the lady at the desk we had an appointment, she told us to have a seat. Bella sat down, and kicked her feet back and forth excitedly. She looked at the table on my right.

"Mom, will you hand me the book, please?" She asked sweetly. I stared at her, my mouth handing open. Did she just call me...mom?

"I'm sorry, if you don't want me to call you mom, I won't." She said self-conscious under my stare. I shook my head excitedly.

"No, no, I would love it if you called me mom!" I said, I could practically feel the tears running down my cheek. I hugged her tightly, but not too tight I hurt her. She hugged back with the one arm. When I pulled away, I saw Carlisle smiling a generally happy smile.

I handed Bella the book. She flipped it open, and looked at the pages. She looked like she was trying to read it. Carlisle had a seat on her other side.

"Would you like to read out loud? Maybe I can help if you get stuck." He suggested. Bella smiled.

"The turtle and the hare." She started. "The once was a turtle and a hare. The hare th-th-" She paused trying to sound the word out. Carlisle let her try for a few seconds.

"It's 'thought'." He told her. She smiled.

"The hare thought he was the fastest one in all the land -" She was interrupted by the secretary telling us we could go meet our agent. Bella pouted, and set the book on the seat when she hopped off.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll go out and get you your own copy of the book, and tons more too." Carlisle told her. She smiled, and took his hand as he lead the way. We came to an office with a plate that read 'Wendell Goose'. We went in, and had a seat in the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are you today?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you." Carlisle answered. Wendell nodded, and pulled some papers out of a file. Bella was kicking her feet again. It must be a habit of hers. I smiled.

"Oh, I see your here to adopt Bella, her parents were recently killed." Bella stopped moving her feet, and looked at the ground. I glared daggers at him for mentioning it. He wasn't phased, he obviously didn't care.

"Yes." Carlisle said flatly, irked he mentioned the death of Bella's parents as well. Wendell began shaking his head.

"Well, you can adopt her, but her living relative who the guardianship has been passed to will have to sign. Her aunt was the guardian, but she's been arrested for child abuse and neglect." Bella smiled again, and started kicking her feet. "However, she cannot stay with you until then."

"WHAT?!" Bella, Carlisle and I all cried at the same time. Wendell looked taken aback.

"It's the system's rules, not mine, Sorry." He wasn't sorry.

My heart was breaking again. I didn't want to lose Bella, we were connecting so well. The family was so happy to have her join. She brightened everything up, brought joy into our lives. Especially Edward.

Oh, Edward was going to be torn apart after this. He loved Bella, not in that kind of way, but when she got older they were meant to be together, it was so obvious, even to me who didn't have the power to see the future.

I began shaking my head. What if this person was as cruel as her aunt? Made her live in the basement? I couldn't bear to have a such a precious girl like Bella living in a cruel environment like that. What if this person wouldn't let us keep her?

"She'll be staying in the foster care until the relative signs the documents. It should be 2 weeks at the least." I started crying, and wrapped my arms around Bella, who was also sobbing. Carlisle was wiping his eyes, and hugged both of us.

"I don't want to go!" Bella sobbed. I stroked her hair, and continued to cry. Wendell excused himself from the room to let us give each other our goodbyes. Bella and I cried for 10 minutes strait, and when we pulled away we were still crying.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you won't be here any longer then a day, I promise." Carlisle said. She smiled, and wiped her cheeks.

"You make it sound like a jail break." She teased, trying to make this less hurtful. He chuckled. I could see in his eyes this was painful for him too. Wendell came back in now.

"Ms. Garry will be taking Bella to the foster care. We will contact you about any updates." A Barbie walked in. She looked like she was made of plastic, her hair was definitely dyed blonde. She looked like a skank, if you ask me.

"Can I get a copy of the document, and the address of her relative? I think I'll just take it up to her relative myself, and get this done a lot faster then the 'system'." Carlisle said, looking at Wendell with all seriousness, where Wendell looked at him like he was kidding.

"Right, her grandmother lives in Phoenix Arizona." He said, rolling his eyes. Carlisle glared at him, and I found myself doing the same. He shrugged, and handed over the copies, then wrote the address on a sticky note. I gave Bella one last hug, and a kiss on the head, and Carlisle did the same, Then Barbie doll took her wrist.

"Come now, darling." She said with fake interest They started walking down the hall, well more Barbie dragged her. We stayed by the door of the office. Bella had her teddy bear tucked in the strap of her arm swing, she took him everywhere. Barbie was having no joy in the car. She ripped the bear away an through it in the trash. Bella started sobbing harder.

"Twilight!" She cried.

"Shut up, you won't need that." She whispered to Bella, seeing as she was at the end of the hallway away from Carlisle and I. I looked in horror. I was at the trash can using my super speed, not caring at that moment, and fished the bear out.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll take care of him till you come back!" I called to Bella. She smiled faintly, and nodded. Barbie rolled her eyes in disgust.

- - - - - - - - -

The ride home was painful, and silent except for my sobs. I clutched the bear tightly to my chest, trying to breath even if I didn't need to. I wanted my baby. I looked to Carlisle every now and again, he had tears gliding down his cheek.

When we pulled into the driveway, and both of us got out, Carlisle wrapped me in a tight hug, and I continued to cry. I sobbed loudly, and that eventually drew everyone from the house.

"Where's Bella?" Rose asked, not bothering to hide the horror in her voice.

"They took her from us!" I sobbed, burying my face in Carlisle's shoulder. I couldn't bear to look at Edward, I could only imagine his face, wrought with pain and heartbreak. I'm sure he could see in Carlisle's mind or mine the horrible Barbie lady taking her and throwing the bear in the garbage.

"We're going to get her back. Don't worry." Carlisle said. And I believed him.


	7. Chapter 7

We ran to Phoenix, the whole family did. Carlisle and Esme led, and everyone was fanned out to the sides. We weren't stopping. These files were going to be signed, and we were going to be on the agencies doorstep tomorrow morning to get Bella. Esme felt extremely guilty having to leave her in a horrible place overnight.

I couldn't believe they took Bella. When Esme and Carlisle returned home without her, I felt like the core of my being was missing. I was torn, I couldn't see her smiling face. The family was similar, Almost everyone cried, I hadn't realized how much Bella connected with them all.

Carlisle knocked the door of a old run down house. A little lady swung the door open. She looked crazy, and her thoughts were crazy and scattered.

"What's this? Have you come to take my cat? MY CAT!" She screamed and shut the door in Carlisle's face. Emmett roared in laughter, and Carlisle grumbled under his breath. He knocked on the door again. The little lady answered again.

"DAMN YOU CAT NAPPERS! GO AWAY!" She screamed, and slammed the door before Carlisle could block. He exhaled, and shook his head. The door opened again, and a young man stood there. He smiled apologetically at us.

"Sorry, she's very protective of her cat. But between you and me, she doesn't even have one." He said. Emmett was rolling on the grass laughing, and there was a few more snickers from the peanut gallery.

"We need her to sign a few papers. We're trying to adopt Bella Swan, her parents were murdered." Carlisle said.

"Sure, come on in." He stepped back, allowing all of us to file in through the door. We had seats the living room. The little woman was sitting in a rocking chair, with socks on her hand, and making them talk. Esme, Carlisle, and I sat on the couch, everyone else crowded around the area. The old lady stopped her puppet show, and watched us all with anxious eyes. Her thoughts rambled about cats and perverts. I instantly stopped listening.

"Swan, is that... Renee's kid?" The man asked.

"I don't know what her mother's name was." Carlisle admitted. The man disappeared into a pink room that branched off this one for a minute, then came back with a picture. He showed it to Carlisle; it was the latest picture of Bella.

"This her?" He asked. Esme burst into tears, scared she'd never see poor Bella again. The man stepped back, not sure what he did. Carlisle nodded.

"I'm her uncle, then. My name's John. I take care of crazy here." He said, pointing over his shoulder at the old lady. She glared at him, then threw a balled up sock at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"So, you said you'd be adopting Bella? I haven't talked to Renee since I was 7, so it's been about 20 years. She sends me pictures every now and then, but I've never met her. I don't think Ma has either." Bella's grandmother started ranting about how Renee had ran off after high school with some Swan boy, and got married. John rolled his eyes again. He took the papers from Carlisle and hunted for a pen.

"Ma, sign this or I'll forge it. You are in no condition to take care of a five year old kid." He commanded. "And neither am I." She took the papers and started looking over them John turned back to all of us, and looked over us. He smiled.

"Brought the whole family, did you?" He asked Carlisle. Esme had calmed down.

"Yes, we weren't sure if we would need to persuasion or not." Carlisle answered. John shook his head.

"Nah, I don't need any. The fact that you came her all the way from Forks just to get these papers signed, when the agency could've sent them themselves means you obviously want to adopt her badly. I have no worries." He handed the papers back when the crazy woman finished signing them. Carlisle looked them over, to make sure they were signed properly, then stood up. He and John shook hands.

"Thank you very much, sir. Ma'am." Carlisle gave a brief wave to the crazy woman as we headed to the door.

"Don't molest the cat on your way!" She screamed. We made a quick leave as John apologized again. When we were out we started laughing at the crazy woman.

"You should've heard her thoughts! No, actually you don't want to! She was fixated that we were going to hurt her cat, that she doesn't even have!" I told them, causing another wave of laughter.

We raced home, everyone excited to get Bella back. It was midnight when we reached the adoption agency. Of course, no one was there. We did what we said we were going to do. We waited on the door step.

We were all sitting around, playing cards when the first vehicle pulled in. We gathered the cards, and stood up. The man who sent Bella away got out of his car (I could tell it was him who did it cause Esme softly growled at him), and was surprised to see us all standing here. Carlisle approached him with the paper.

"Here is the adoption papers, I would like my daughter back now." His voice was thick, making it a demand, not a question. I internally smiled, knowing Carlisle would have his way even if he had to beat the man to get it.

"W-well she's still at the foster care, Ms. Garry is taking care of her - "

"You left our Bella with that stuck up Barbie?!" Esme shrieked, grabbing a hold of the man by his collar and shaking him.

"Ms. Garry is not a st-" Esme cut him off with a deadly glare. "Er, yes, she was the only available person." Esme growled in his face, I fought to hide a smile. Watching Esme like this was insanely funny, because she's always scolding us for behaving like animals.

"Where's this Foster care at?" Carlisle asked, pulling Esme away so she didn't strangle him.

He gave us the address, and we walked away. When we were out of sight, We began to run, and was there in no time at all. Esme pounded on the door loudly. The blonde answered the door, wearing nothing but a robe.

"What?" She growled, looking at us all.

"I want my daughter, Barbie." Esme exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you think I'll give her to you? She's busy cleaning the kitchen." Esme did the one thing I'd never thought she's do. She decked the Barbie in the face, and stormed in past her. Barbie laid there unconscious. I, along with the rest of the family, stood there in shock. Esme returned a few minutes later with Bella. Bella looked horrible. Her eyelids were drooping, the skin underneath was a faint purple color, and I could hear her stomach begging for food. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Look what she did to my baby!" Esme fumed. She held Bella close. Bella smiled faintly when her eyes caught mine. I felt whole again, and smiled back.

"Come, lets get Bella home, we'll sue in the morning, honey. Well, we'll sue later anyway." Carlisle said, noticing the sun was coming up. We ran home, and brought Bella to the kitchen. I made a bowl of cereal for her, using what Alice picked up from the store yesterday.

"Alright, the rest of you get ready for school. Get moving." Esme said, waving her hand at us. We were watching Bella, making sure she was going to be alright. Most of us groaned.

"Do we have too?" Emmett whined. While he distracted Esme and Carlisle, I brought the bowl over to Bella. She was too tired to eat herself, so I spoon fed her, going slow so she wouldn't choke.

"Yes, get ready for school, you have a half hour." This new information threw Rose and Alice in a panic, and they disappeared upstairs. Jasper and Emmett left the room. Esme stole the spoon away from me, and pointed out of the kitchen. I pouted and attempted to make a puppy face like Bella, (which made her giggle lazily, I might add), but Esme shook her head.

"Go." I reluctantly left and Esme took my spot and continued feeding Bella. She was so tired, I just wanted to put her in her bed. But she needed some food. I sighed, heading out to the Volvo. Jasper and Emmett were already inside. I slid into the driver's seat. We waited for almost 20 minutes before Alice and Rose finally came out.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The day was torture. My every thought was with Bella, whether she had eaten enough, or whether she was getting enough sleep. I couldn't wait to get home. The whole family's thoughts were about Bella. Emmett was wondering if he was going to get his day or not. Pretty soon we were in the Volvo heading home.

Emmett was out of the car the second I pulled into the driveway. I would've bailed too, had I not been driving. But instead I drove and parked in front of the house. I got out, and went inside to find Emmett putting Bella's shoes back on. She looked like her normal herself, not tired, hasn't cried, and full; I couldn't hear her stomach.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. Emmett stood up, and took Bella's hand in his.

"Why? So you can stalk us in the shadows?" Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes. But Emmett gave me a series look.

"I can smell you Edward, just remember that." He pointed at his nose then pointed at me, his eyes narrowed. Bella giggled, and pulled him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Um...I gave you like 3 chapter in one day. Don't you feel special?**

* * *

I was going to put Bella in the front seat, but she spoke up and told me she wasn't old enough. I pouted, and put her in the back seat and buckled her in. I rushed to the other side. I slid in the drivers seat, stuck the key in and revved the engine. While on the road, I decided it would be a good time to ask Bella what we're doing.

"Bells, what are we going to be doing?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder. She was kicking her feet, and watching out the window.

"Well, Esme told me you like to pull pranks, so..." I smiled evilly.

"Let's go to Halloween USA." I stated, hitting the highway. She giggled.

"I was think hair dye, maybe some fake bugs and other things." She confined in me. I nodded. She is diabolical.

I pulled into the parking lot, then went around and fished Bella out. I set her on the ground, and she slipped her hand in mine, and I lead her inside. Kelly, the cashier, smiled at me, and I heard her heartbeat speed up. Her eyes flashed down to Bella.

"Emmett, got yourself a daughter? Is that why you haven't been here in a while?" She asked, suddenly upset that I would have a daughter. She fantasized about me, and I knew it, I would catch her drooling. She doesn't seem to see my wedding ring, even though I flash it at her every chance I get.

"Actually - "

"Yep, my names Bella." She said, smiling angelically at her. Kelly's shoulder's slumped. I gave Bella a weird look and she dragged me down an isle. We stopped in the wigs.

"That was for your sake, she was ogling you like no tomorrow, but you might not have notice, cause you vampires seem not to pay attention to humans much." She was very surprising. Normal humans don't pay much attention to us, well, other then gawk at our beauty. I smiled.

"Alright, then. What shall we get?" She looked around, thinking.

"Well, I was thinking about hair dye for Edward, maybe a dark blue, bugs for Alice's bed, and..." She looked to me, and I'm sure noticed the evil glint in my eye.

"How about worms. We can dig some up in the back yard." I suggested. She smiled, and nodded.

"What about everyone else? Cause I think we should only pick a few targets. Maybe hit Jasper too, because Rose would get awfully mad at you, and she's your wife and all..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I should probably avoid her wraith." We shopped around, and found some dark blue hair dye for Edward, of course, it comes out in several washes, Bella wasn't cruel enough to do something permanent to his hair.

"We can shrink all of Jasper's clothes." I suggested. Bella nodded. We paid for the dye, and left the store, stopping at a hardware store for a shovel.

"I'm hungry, can we stop somewhere for some food?" Bella asked.

"Um, sure where should we go?" I asked, not sure. My cell phone started ringing, and I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, bring Bella home for Dinner, I made some pancakes." It was Esme. I had a feeling Edward would sit with her at the table, so this would work out in our favor. I told Esme I was on my way.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you have to get Edward to sit with you at the table, and I'll go replace his shampoo with the dye." I whispered to Bella as I pulled her out. She nodded. She went inside, and just like I thought he would, Edward was going to keep her company at the table. I went up to Edwards bathroom, and dumped the soap out and poured the dye in. I smiled evilly an set it back on the shelf, then turned around, and saw Alice behind me. I yelped.

"Don't even think about putting worms in my bed!" She snarled. I frowned. Our plan was ruined.

"Put them in Rose's. It'll be hilarious!" Alice cheered. I brightened up.

When Bella was finished eating, I kidnapped her from the kitchen, earning a glare from Edward. She laughed, and I disappeared into the woods with her and the shovel. I began digging up the dirt, while Bella watched for the worms. I had chosen a good spot, we had a dozen worms in just four shovelfuls of dirt. I put them in the Styrofoam cup, and we rushed home.

Bella accompanied me upstairs, and we spread the worms all over the sheets, and then spread the blankets over top. She giggled a lot.

We went into Jaspers room, thankfully Alice got him out of the house. We gathered everything in two baskets. Bella offered to carry one, but I just put her in one, then stacked the baskets and carried her downstairs. She giggled all the way down. Edward saw Bella stacked up, without anything holding her, and growled at me.

"What if she falls?" He exclaimed.

"Then I'll catch her, duh." I said, continuing on to the laundry room and ignoring him. I set the baskets down, and helped Bella out. Then we both threw clothes into the washer, and poured a bunch of shrink clothes crap in, and let it go.

"Hm...I have an idea." I put Bella in the empty basket, and carried the basket out the door. The sun was going down now, so we couldn't play for too much longer, cause Esme insisted Bella go to bed at an early time. I began pushing Bella, who still sat in the laundry basket, around the lawn like she was driving a racecar. She squealed and giggled. I pushed her around for about ten minutes, then she hoped out.

"Your turn!" She said excitedly. I highly doubted she would be able to push me, but what the heck, I'd let her try. I squeezed into the laundry basket, snapping the sides a little but shrugged it off. Bella started pushing, but I barely moved. I turned my head to see her pouting.

"You know? That's okay, I like pushing you better." I said, getting out of the basket. Bella smiled, and got back into the basket. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice and Edward coming with another one. I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Jasper won't be back until tomorrow." Alice said. I nodded. "We're playing too, we're going to race you." Bella giggled. Alice set the basket on the ground and jumped in. Edward got ready to push Alice, and I got ready to push Bella. Esme appeared out of nowhere.

"The first one to make it around the house, human speed, I might add, and back to me, wins."

"What do we win?" Bella asked. I like the way this girl thinks!

"Hm...we'll let winner decide what they win, within reason." Esme said. "On your mark, get set, GO!" We were off. I pushed Bella as fast as I could going human speed. She was laughing as Edward and Alice began to catch up. Then, she threw her jacket at Edward, which made him swerve of to the side, allowing us to get a lead. I was roaring with laughter. Me and Bella won, of course.

"That's no far, you cheated!" Edward exclaimed, putting Bella's jacket back on her. She was still giggling with delight.

"So? Mom didn't say anything about not cheating." Bella teased. Edward nodded, she had him there. Esme laughed, and kissed Bella's head.

"Well, we the winners, Bells. What do we want?" I asked her, picking her up. She thought for a minute.

"Do our biding. Both of you, for one whole day." Bella decided. I laughed.

"Perfect! But next Monday." I said. They groaned. Esme raised an eyebrow at them.

"You knew what you were getting into." She scolded.

"Alright, Bella, bath then bed." Esme said, taking her from me. I pouted.

"Come on mom, can't we play a little longer?" I whined, making puppy faces. Bella laughed.

"No, unlike you, she needs her sleep. She had her first day of Kindergarten tomorrow." Esme said. Bella laid her head on her shoulder as she carried her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**_...Okay, so I know I took awhile to get another chapter up, but I needed some...er...interest I suppose you could say. Then I came up with an idea that I put into motion in this chapter. Since I feel bad for not updating right away, I'll throw another chapter up sometime today._**

**_Ps. I read Breaking Dawn, and in my opinion, it was great. Just thought you'd all like to know._**

* * *

It was my day finally. Alice had taken Bella shopping all day yesterday. She was still a little warn out today, but okay enough for what she wanted to do. I was picking Bella up from school, and then we were going for a walk through the woods, her suggestion, not mine.

I decided to take a quick shower before she woke up. As I showered I remembered the night before, and Rose had gone to bed. She ran out screaming. I have to admit, it was hilarious. There were worms in her bed! I had laughed even harder when she beat Emmett, and when Bella admitted she helped, well, Rose beat Emmett even harder, blaming him for dragging Bella into the joke.

Then, I remember Jasper trying to dress for school. He couldn't fit into any of his clothes. his pants were to short, and he couldn't get his shirts on. It was funny. Then he beat Emmett for shrinking all his clothes. Again, Bella admitted she helped, but this only made Jasper kick Emmett around more.

I dried myself off, then dressed and went out into the bedroom, to see Bella had already woken herself up, and dressed. She no longer had the arm sling, because her shoulder wasn't as bad as we all thought. She smiled at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head, and stuck her arms out for me to pick her up. I carried her downstairs into the kitchen, where Esme, Emmett and Jasper busted out laughing when they saw me. Bella was even trying to stifle a giggle.

"What?!" I asked. Wondering. I looked down at what I had on, jeans and a t-shirt, nothing bad. I looked back at them.

"Here." Rose said, handing me a mirror as she walked into the kitchen. I froze, looking at my appearance. My hair was blue. A dark blue color. I gritted my teeth, and began to growl at Emmett. Esme took Bella from my arms, giving me a scolding look.

"Not with Bella in your arms!" She hissed. Emmett dashed out the door, and I followed after him, chasing him around the house.

"Your wasting your time with Bella!" He chanted. "Besides, that was her idea!" I stopped at the front porch, where Bella stood with her backpack and lunch. She smiled, and I returned the gesture.

"Ready for school?" I asked. She nodded, and held her arms out for me. I lifted her off the ground, and carried her to the Volvo. I buckled her into the back seat, and got into the drivers side. The ride was silent, other then the noise of her kicking her feet, but it was a comfortable silence.

We arrived to the elementary school, and I got out of the car, and helped Bella out. She smiled, and took my hand. I looked at her.

"You have to meet my teacher." She said. I suddenly _wanted _to meet her teacher, to see who got to spend the day with her. She dragged me to the classroom, where a short curly haired woman was talking to some parents. She turned to Bella and I when we approached.

"Oh, hello. Hi Bella." She greeted us. _Oh my, look at him! No, no, your old enough to be his son, calm down. _"I'm Ms. Cope."

"Edward." I said, and shook her hand. Another parent came up behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Ms. Cope, one of the chaperones didn't show up." The parent said.

"Oh, dear." She looked at all the kids. "We can't go without another chaperone."

"I can go in place." I volunteered before I had time to realize what I had just done. Bella squeezed my hand, and smiled at me when I looked at her. I should really be getting to school myself, but if they didn't have another chaperone, Bella wouldn't be going to...wherever they were going.

"That would be great!" Ms. Cope said. _Maybe we can sneak off to the closet before we go...no! stop thinking like that, do you want to go to jail? He's too young, he's too young... _

"Psst; we're going to the zoo." Bella whispered up to me. I smiled. I had never been to the zoo.

All of the little kindergartners filed out the door to the two buses in the parking lot. Bella still held onto my hand, and we followed the kids. We got onto the second bus, and I pulled Bella into an empty seat. She sat down. I noticed her back pack and lunch was gone.

"Where's your backpack and lunch?"

"I left my backpack in my classroom, like everyone else. And they collected our lunch in a bucket a little bit ago. Where've you been?" She teased. I smiled.

Ms. Cope was on the bus, and she had a seat right behind me. I internally groan, thinking about how I'd have to really attempt to block out her thoughts. Which would be relatively easy, since this bus had a bunch of little kids on it. Little kids imagination was interesting, to say the least. They wondered what kind of animals they would see in the zoo.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out, I had a text. I opened it, and discovered it was from Esme.

_Your in big trouble, Edward_. I frowned. She wasn't happy I skipped school to take Bella to the zoo with her school.

_Sorry, Esme. They needed another chaperone or they couldn't go_. I text back, hoping that might get me off the hook. She didn't text back by the time we got there, so I put the phone on silent and stuffed it in my pocket. I looked at Bella to see her staring at me with a worried expression.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked. I smiled, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so." I added. She smiled.

"I think I like your hair it's normal color." She laughed, standing up. I glared at her and followed her off the bus.

"Did I hear Emmett say it was your idea?" I asked. She nodded proudly.

"Yes, I thought it would be fun because you seem like one of those people who really love their hair." She teased. I let out a chuckle. We gathered with the rest of the class.

"Alright, kids, we're going to take a tour our the zoo, Mr. Cullen, if you could keep up the back so no one gets left behind." Ms. Cope yelled out to me. I nodded. At least I wouldn't have to take care of anyone else. Bella was all I could handle, not that she was any trouble.

"Alright, best behavior kids, lets go!" They teacher began to lead us through the Zoo. We walked through all the exhibits, and Bella held my hand the entire time.

We were in a hallway, which was made of glass, and it ran underneath the polar bear and penguin exhibit. So it was like walking underwater. When we came to the polar bears, well, it was feeding time for them, so I really wanted to watch. Bella said this made her queasy, so she was going to the penguins, which was directly behind me. I nodded, figuring it would be okay.

When the bears finished, I turned to find Bella. I didn't see her. So naturally, I began to panic. My eyes scoped the entire hallway, searching for her. I knew how many kids there was for the class, and they were all there, except for one. Bella. I ran, human speed unfortunately, up and down the hallway, then back the way we came. I didn't see her, I lost her scent, to. I had been so over whelmed with it, I didn't even notice it slipping away. I ran back to the teacher.

"Ms. Cope, I can't find Bella anywhere!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my!" She shouted. "Children, It's time to go now, if you could please gather over here in the corner." They were moving too slow, I felt like picking them all up and throwing them into the corner, they'd definitely be there more quickly. But that might cause some problems. So me and my paranoia waited very impatiently.

Wait...Alice had to have seen this coming. I took my phone from my pocket, only to discover she had called at least a dozen times, but my phone was on silent. I quickly redialed the number.

"Edward! Don't let Bella out of your site when you get to the polar bears!" She screamed.

"Alice! It's too late! Where'd did she go?!" I exclaimed. She started screaming for Carlisle, Esme, someone.

"She was kidnapped Edward!" She screamed hysterically. I hung the phone, and ran out of the exhibit, in human speed. I noticed some of the chaperones looking for Bella, and calling out her name.

"Bella!" I called.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, this chapter is way short, but I had to make it, so we all know what happened to Bella, and don't spontaneously combust from not knowing. I'm going to be adding another chapter today, so don't have a heart attack either._**

* * *

"Edward, I'm going to look at the penguins, because this makes me queasy..." I told him. He looked down at me for a minute or two, then nodded. I walked away, giggling about his blue hair. I looked at the penguins as they just waddled around, not having a care in the world.

"Excuse me, little girl." A sweet voice said, making me look up. It was a woman with strawberry blonde hair. I smiled.

"Hello."

"Can you come help me? My kitten is stuck under me van, but I afraid I'm too big to get underneath." She said in her sweet voice. I smiled.

"Sure!" I glanced back at Edward, but her was absorbed in the polar bears. He wouldn't even notice me gone! The lady held out her hand, I noticed it was cold like Edward's and the rest of my family's was. She led me too her car, glancing over her shoulder every so often. I wondered what she was worried about. I shrugged it off as we got to her van. It was big and black, and had no back windows. The windows it did have were very tinted. She slid the back door open, and threw me in. Literally, she slipped her cold hands under my arms, and lifted me right off the ground. I landed on the van floor with a thud. The door shut behind me.

Apparently, the hit to the van floor took a lot out of me, cause I fell asleep right away. I was woken up sometime later by the blonde lady shaking my leg.

"Wake up, you little brat." She hiss. I opened my eyes, and she pulled my leg drawing me closer to her.

"Now, you listen to me, we are going to pay a nice visit to the Volturi. Your going to get on the plane, without a fuss. And if you make a scene, I'll hurt your precious Edward." She threatened. I gasped.

"No, not Edward!" I cried softly. She smiled and victory, and pulled me out of the van. She took my hand in her icy grip, and began dragging me to the airport. I began to cry, missing Edward and my family. I should have never helped this stupid lady and her stupid cat. I hope the cat got run over!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry, this chapter is short too, but don't worry, I promise there will be another chapter today. I'm feeling very nice (well, most of my chapters that I've posted today are short.)_**

* * *

"Okay, Alice, explain to us what happened." Carlisle said, having me sit down on the couch. I couldn't believe what was going on! Edward was so stupid! I could feel Jazz sending me some calming waves, but they weren't helping in the least bit of ways.

"Okay, so Edward took Bella to the zoo, and he was looking at the polar bears, and she went to look at the penguins, but then Tanya came up to her and said that there was a kitten under her van and she needed Bella to help get it out. Apparently Bella doesn't know any better, and went with her! _Tanya kidnapped our Bella!_"I screamed, placing my face in my hands, and letting out a sob. Jasper's calming stopped abruptly, and the entire room seems to be replaced with doom and gloom.

"Oh...my..." Esme stuttered. Her face fell into her hands as I lifted my head up to look at the family. She began sobbing. We had all grown so attached to the little human, we were loosing her too much. It was like Bella was a danger magnet. Jasper looked gloomy, (Which explains the mood), Emmett looked, well, very unhappy. Rose was frozen, and Carlisle was confused.

"Why would she do that? We have done nothing to help the Denali clan!" He whispered. The door opened, and Edward stepped in. His eyes looked tormented, his face tortured. This was more hard on him then it was any of us, he was losing his potential mate! Rose didn't seem to agree, and lunged at him, her hands wrapping around his throat, slamming him into the now closed door. He didn't even fighter back.

"This is your fault!" She hissed at him. Emmett was on Rose now, prying her away.

"Rose, your not helping, it's not his fault and this is worse for him then it is you!" I screamed at her. She snarled at me, and I growled right back. Emmett had his arms locked around Rose, and she struggled to get free. Jasper held onto my hand.

"Stop it!" Esme screamed, standing to her feet. Carlisle still seemed confused.

_"Now, you listen to me, we are going to pay a nice visit to the Volturi. Your going to get on the plane, without a fuss. And if you make a scene, I'll hurt your precious Edward." Tanya threatened._

_"No, not Edward!" Bella cried softly. Tanya smiled in victory, and pulled Bella out of the van. She took her hand in her icy grip, and began dragging her to the airport. Bella began to cry._

Edward went rigid at my latest vision. Everyone's head turned to me, noticing Edward was looking at me. I began to shake.

"She's taking Bella to the Volturi. She's threatening Bella with hurting Edward." I whispered softly.

"What are we waiting for?" Edward dashed out the door before Emmett finished his sentence. "To the airport!" I dashed out the door, the family in pursuit. Edward knew which airport like I did, so we lead. He had quite the distance, I'm sure pushing his speed to the max. We ran right to the edge of the sidewalk, then stopped. Edward was running a little faster then human speed, but no one seemed to care. We all started running inside.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

I ran through, pushing people out of the way, ignoring angry protests. I reached the gates of the plane to Italy, but it was too late. They were shut, and the plane was leaving.

"Ma'am, tell me all that you know about this plane!" I commanded the woman.

"oh, uh, its a connection flight to Iceland - "

"Thank you!" I shouted and started running back to my family. I saw them all running in my direction.

"I've got the plane tickets, lets go!" Alice shouted, changing directions. I followed after her, and we made it to the gates just before they closed. The woman was shocked, but let us in. We hurriedly took our seats.

Unfortunately we were spread out all around the plane. Alice didn't have time to get us good seats, or seats with each other. Jasper was stuck with a woman and a crying baby, he was annoyed already. Alice was seated with a hideously dressed woman, so she was pissed. Carlisle was seated in front of me with a sleeping man who kept falling over on him. Esme was seated with a talkative woman who like talking about her daughter, so Esme kept bursting into tears. Emmett was sitting with a gay man who kept eyeballing him. Rose was seated with a child who wanted to color her hair with her markers. She was _really _enjoying that. I was seated with a woman who's thoughts revolved around me and luring me to the bathroom. I scrunched my nose.

_Remember, this is for Bella. _they all seemed to think simultaneously, mostly to themselves, others, like Alice, to everyone who was suffering. And _everyone was suffering_.

The flight was about a hour long, and then I realized we were heading for Italy, not Iceland. I leaned forward to my father, and the woman next to me watched my every movement.

"Carlisle, why are we going to Italy?" I asked quietly, the anxiousness in my voice clearly visible. He twisted his head to look at me, to really look at me, and search my eyes.

_Since Tanya has taken a connection flight, we wouldn't have made it to the airport in time to catch her, so we are going to cut her off in Italy. _He thought. I nodded. I was glad my family was with me. I would have screwed up and taken a flight to Iceland, not really thinking about it. I haven't made very many smart choices without Bella. Before her, I did of course. While she was here, well, my choices were stronger, better I suppose. But after having her around, then gone, I clearly don't think strait.

I have been pushing the grief, the guilt to the back of my mind, trying to post pone it. There's really no need for it now, seeing as there's still a chance to save her. I'll feel guilty afterwards, for ever taking my eyes off her in such a place where little children get kidnapped all the time. It was so foolish of me not to notice her scent disappearing, not to have listened to her heartbeat fade.

I was wrapped up in the polar bears. They reminded me, or at least the ones in the exhibit did, of the vampire race. We could easily be compared to something like cats, or felines higher on the food chain. But I choose polar bears because of their whiteness. They must live in cold climates, to survive, or be placed into a habitat like the zoo. Vampires have to stay in cloudy areas, or who knows, we'd be locked in a similar confinement. Polar bears had to stay in the artic region, or their fur would make them easy targets. Much like our sparkly skin. It was ridicules, really, but simple things lately made me think of my race much too often.

Finally the plane began to descend. We would have to be careful to avoid the sunlight. As soon as the plane was open for us to get up, we were off the plane and rushing for the exit, Esme in the lead. As soon as we got off the plane, and ten feet away from the gates, we all froze in mid-run.

Felix and Tanya were standing 15 feet away, with Bella tightly in their grasp. Her face was covered in tears, and her eyes were puffy and red. The monster in me wanted to destroy them for doing something so cruel to such an innocent creature as to make her cry. She was scared, her every expression, breath, and heartbeat told me so.

"Well, well. About time you arrived, eh?" Felix taunted. I would have growled, but Esme beat me to it.

Esme's POV

I growled at the idiot. He was scaring my baby, and I would not stand for it. His expression was shocked, then it turned pleased. Tanya's grip tightened, and Bella let out the tiniest whimper. It wouldn't have been heard with human ears, but it rang out to us like blood curtailing screams. I snarled again.

"I didn't think it'd be the motherly one of the bunch to challenge me." He smirked. He was wearing a cloak, like they normally did to protect them from the sunlight. Tanya was too. People around the airport paid no mind to two cloaked people holding a crying child. It must have been an everyday thing.

"Give her back." I hissed. Bella moving forward to us, but Tanya yanked her back, and an obvious pop came from her shoulder. We all growled at once, and that turned some heads, but we didn't care. We came for our Bella, and we weren't leaving without her.

"Let's go outside, so we don't draw unwanted attention." Demetri claimed, coming up behind us all. This surprised me that we didn't notice him before, probably because we were so wrapped up in Tanya's cruel treatment. Demetri lead Tanya out, she pulled Bella along, and Felix followed around the back. We followed too.

Jasper's POV

Bella was a part of our family, just like any of us. If one of us were to get kidnapped, we'd all go to the rescue. Just because she was human, it made no difference, except we'd have to try harder and be quicker.

They lead us to the rim of a forest, and dashed off, Tanya carrying Bella carelessly on her back. We easily followed in pursuit, with Esme and Edward leading, and Me and Alice covering the end. We eventually came to Volterra, and stopped at the gates where there were no humans. It was sunny, so we all sparkled. Bella looked at us through puffy eyes, and I could feel her amazed emotion overcoming her fear. I gave her a meek smile, and she gave me a weak one back.

Tanya dropped her to the ground, then yanked her to her feet. Felix and Demetri threw us cloaks so we could proceed through the city without attention.

After we all situated the cloaks, Tanya let go of Bella for a split second, but that was all Bella needed to get away, and for Carlisle to snatch her before they had the chance.

Carlisle's POV

I saw Bella get away, and quickly snatched her in my arms before Demetri, Felix, or Tanya had the chance. Her arms locked around my neck, and I returned to the family. Felix growled at me, and Demetri was glaring at Tanya.

"It doesn't matter, you have to come with us, or we will simply hunt her down and kill her no questions asked." Demetri said, a smug smile on his lips. My eyes narrowed. Esme and Edward had surrounded me and Bella, the others were on guard should Felix try anything.

Esme begged me softly to let her hold Bella, so I passed her off. I took a few steps forward, and folded my arms behind me.

"Fine, we will come, but Esme leaves and takes Bella home." I said. I knew they wouldn't agree, but it was worth the try. Just like I thought, Felix laughed.

"It doesn't work that way, Carlisle. She's the one in question, she come whether you do or not." Demetri said, shooting Felix a glare to shut up. Felix calmed himself, but his face still looked amused.

"Then I suppose we go."

Rose's POV

I was going to fight for Bella. I made this decision seconds ago. Normally I wouldn't fight for a human, but she was different. I was given the chance to raise a child, a chance that I would never have in this lifetime, with my being a vampire and all.

We were walking a little faster then human speed, but the humans didn't seem to notice or, notice we were all wearing cloaks and could possibly be bank robbers. Humans are so oblivious.

Emmett's POV

I was pouting, and I wasn't going to stop until we were heading home with Bells. She such a cool little sister! I'm not going to let the Volturi hurt her. Judging by everyone's face's, we weren't going down without a fight! I've never had to deal with the Volturi before, but if they're anything like Rose, well, I'm prepared! Kind of...er, maybe not.

I noticed Bells was looking red, probably from the sun, and slipped over beside Esme.

"Esme, can I hold her?" I whined. Esme looked at me for a minute, and nodded. She handed me Bella, and her little arms wrapped around my neck. Edward was watching, but then looked forward to Felix and them. I totally bet I could be Felix in an arm wrestling match.

I tucked Bella inside my cloak, to hide her, and keep her by my body which I know is really cold. _Edward, nod if you can't tell Bells is in my cloak..._I thought. He looked over for a few seconds, then nodded, and turned back. I smiled victoriously.

We had to drop down into the sewer now, and I noticed my wife tormented face. I internally laughed. Felix and Tanya waited for everyone, and Felix looked confused when he couldn't see Bella. Edward was the last one in, but Felix grabbed his arm.

"Where's the brat?" Edward ripped his arm from his grasp, and looked like he would hit Felix, but thought better off it.

"She's here." He said flatly, giving no indication of where Bella was. As soon as everyone was in the sewer, we began walking again.

"Welcome, Welcome!" Some guy with black hair cheered, greeting us in what looked like a death chamber. He was standing, but there was a clingy girl on his robe. There were others, who sat along the wall. These vampires looked very breakable. One looked deprived of life, and I wondered if he was actually still alive. We stood in a line across the room, so he could see all of us. Bella froze in my arms, but her heart rate sped up.

"Carlisle, is it wonderful to see you again." The guy greeted him. Carlisle nodded. "This is your family? The wonderful care-takers of Bella? Your little human snack." Edward growled softly, everyone remained quiet with pointed glances and glares.

"She is not a snack, Aro, she is our family." Carlisle said calmly. Aro looked shocked for a minute.

"Where is she?" Everyone looked around, including the family, and I pretended to look around too.

"Oh, come now, we hear her little heart going a thousand miles an hour!" He teased, still waiting. My family looked among themselves, and eventually, they all turned to me. I kept my pout, and narrowed my eyes.

"I see, big brother has her." Aro chuckled. This guy and his girly-ness was getting on my nerves. The corner of Edwards mouth twitched. "If you would be so kind, Carlisle, as to let me see your memories of the child."

Carlisle though for a moment. "Perhaps you should see things through Edwards eyes." He said, and looked to Edward, who had stiffened. Bella stopped breathing, and her heart sounded like it would explode. "Of course, if you don't want to Edward, I'd gladly show mine."

"It's fine." Edward said, and he gave me a look, nodding his head at the bump beneath my cloak that was Bella. As softly as I could patted her back, trying to get her to breath.

"Ow..." She mumbled, and I grinned. But a swift smack to the head from Rose made my grin turn to a pout. Bella started breathing again, so Edward was happy. He held his hand out to Aro. like they were going to shake hands. I was confused, because I thought they were the bad guys here.

I was even more confused when Aro touched Edward's had with his index finger then started prancing around like a girl.

"Well, that is quite interesting, you can read minds from a distance." Aro said, distracted.

"But not Bella's." Edward said softly.

"Yes not Bella's...I wonder if she's immune to my powers as well. May I try?" He asked Edward. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"You should ask her, not me." He said. Aro's eyes turned to me, and he had a gleeful smile that turned into a slight frown.

"The one who thought I was 'girly'," He commented, turning his whole body to me. My grin returned, but went away when the entire room (except my family) glared at me. I guess they don't like their girly leader being made fun of. But I wondered how he knew that. I looked to Edward.

"When he touches your skin, any thoughts you once had, or are currently having, are revealed to him." Edward explained, keeping his eyes on the short woman with dark hair. I clenched my jaw, unsure if I should reveal Bells to the enemy.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter took longer then I thought, because my imagination source was depleated. Plus I wanted to throw everyone's POV in, and that took a little bit. There was no Alice because she had her turn last chapter. So, I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well...This is a short chapter...um..._**

* * *

Aro approached me now, and I looked to the family. Should I let him see Bella? I noticed Edward give a reluctant nod. I pulled the cloak, revealing my little sister who had red eyes, but wasn't crying anymore. Aro smiled to her.

"Bella, is it?" he asked. "May I see your hand?" Bella looked to me, and I gave her a half-hearted smile. She held her hand out, and the fact it was shaking was very obvious. The family watched with anxious eyes, making sure Aro wouldn't do anything. He touched her hand with his index finger, and I felt Bella shudder. Weird, our skin didn't bother her, but his did.

"Ah-ha!" He shouted, and Bella, who was startled, ripped her hand away, hid her face in my shoulder. I glared at Aro. "She blocks me as well. I wonder about your powers, dear Jane."

A few things happened at once. 1.) Edward snarled viciously. 2.) Edward dived in front of me and Bella. 3.) I wrapped my cloak around Bella again. 4.) The family crouched to attack. 5.) The guard got ready to attack.

"Well, I see that there will be no power testing on the human child." Aro said. "But we still have the problem, she knows too much." Edward was growling again, and my arms tightened around Bella.

"What will one human hurt? She won't tell anyone!" Rose exclaimed.

"How do you know?" The dead guy in the corner asked, standing up.

"We'll raise her so she doesn't tell." Esme said. Aro pondered this for a minute.

"We'll turn her, if that's what you want." Edward whispered so low Bella couldn't hear. Aro looked thrilled.

"I knew you were a bright one. When's her birthday?" He asked. We all looked to Edward, but he didn't know, he turned to me.

"It's September 13th." She whispered beneath my cloak.

"She's what, five? When she turns seventeen, we'll be there to check on her. We will not forget." Aro said sternly, giving Edward a stone look. He nodded slightly, and turned for us to make our leave.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?" Aro offered with a chuckle, earning a growl from half the family.

"No, thank you Aro. We prefer to stick to animal blood. Plus we'd like to get Bella home. Her kidnapping was very traumatizing." Carlisle said with a pointed glare at Tanya.

"Yes, yes. We wouldn't want any mistakes." Felix gave a smug smirk at me, and his eyes found Bella beneath my cloak. I growled at him, and Bella froze. I held her even closer.

"Please stay here until the sun goes down." Aro said. Demetri lead us out of the death chamber, and to a lobby with a human woman behind a desk. We had a seat on some sofa's. Edward stopped in front of me first, and looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed, and opened my cloak, letting him take the now teary eyed Bella. She cuddled into his arms, and he wrapped the cloak around her, like I had, and kissed the top of her head. He had a seat in the chair.

Edward's POV

I felt whole again, having Bella back. She was part of our family, and just the _thought _of loosing her hurt. Her heart had returned to its normal beating pattern, and she laid her head down.

I could tell by just the family's faces they were all happy to have her back. I began to rock her, hoping she'd go to sleep. Carlisle and Esme watched me with smiles, and I couldn't help but to smile back. Bella was apart of my life, and no one was going to take her from me.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was finally nightfall, and Felix told us we could leave. I removed my cloak, like everyone else, only I wrapped mine around Bella. It could be cold outside, and I'd rather her not get sick. Felix eyed her like a piece of candy, but a growl from Alice made him disappear into the darkness. She came up to me with a smile on her little pixie-face.

_My turn. _She thought. I sighed, and reluctantly gave Bella, who was sleeping, to her. On our way out of the city, Jasper stopped at a store, and bought Bella a real blanket. We threw the cloak away, and wrapped Bella in the small (but big enough) red cotton blanket. Esme wanted to stop at a hotel so Bella doesn't have to sleep on the plane. We rented a single room, and Alice put Bella in the bed. I sat in the chair in the corner, and everyone left to find something to do.

It had been a few hours, and Bella began to wake up. She sat up, and looked around. She didn't see me or something, because she began to cry, and call out for me, she jumped off the bed, and ran to the door.

"Bella!" I called out, getting up and walked over to her. She turned around, and ran to me, her arms open. I swept her up, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought you left me." She cried sleepily. I went and had a seat on the bed, and laid her down.

"I will never leave you again, unless you want me too. I promise." I told her, tucking the blanket around her. She smiled, and put her little hand in mine. I didn't move from the spot all night, and she held onto my hand, never letting go.


	14. Chapter 14

**_There's a lesson in this chapter you can all learn!_**

* * *

"Okay, today we are spending family day going over the dangers of strangers!" Esme smiled. We were all seated around the table, with Esme and Carlisle standing at the front. We got home mid-Thursday. We stayed in Italy until Bella woke up, and then had breakfast. We got better seats on the airplane, and sat together as a family. We were spending family day together.

"Mom, we know about stranger danger!" Emmett whined.

"It doesn't matter. If someone told you their cat was stuck under their van, would you help?"

"Well, yeah."

"WRONG. That's how Bella was kidnapped." She said. Bella nodded, giving Emmett a I-Fell-For-It-Look. He pouted, and slumped in his seat.

"Now, we're going to go around the table, and give you each a scenario. You tell us what the right answer is." Carlisle said.

"Jasper, your first." If Jasper was first, then Bella was second, then me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice.

"If a person says they have some candy for you, but they said they left it in their car, and they ask you to come with them to get it, what would you say?"

"I'd say no thank you, and send them some waves of guiltiness so they'd go turn themselves in for trying to kidnap kids." Jasper said with a smug smile.

"Er...okay, Bella. If someone asks you to come help them find their car, cause they lost it in the parking lot, what do you say?"

"I'd say no, then go get Jasper so he can send some guilt waves at them. Or get one of you to beat them up." She nodded at her back-up plan, then smiled. We all smiled back.

"Alright, Edward, if a man comes up to you, and says he's a policeman, and tells you your mother is sick, and you have to come to the hospital with him, what do you say?"

"I'd read his mind, so I knew if he was lying, then run away." I said simply. Esme and Carlisle nodded in approval.

"Okay, Emmett, say a man tells you he'll give you a fancy new car if you come with him. What do you tell him?"

"Um...No, I love my jeep!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Okay. Rosalie, if someone asks you to come with them so they can show you this new car that's never before seen, what do you say?"

"Yeah right, get lost. Then I walk away." Rosalie said.

"...Alice, a person says he is a new world designer, and offers you some top of the line designers clothes if you go with him. What do you say?"

"No! I know who the designers are, and your not one of them! Then I run away. I actually wouldn't be there in the first place, cause I saw them coming." Alice exclaimed.

"Very good. Now, if your ever approached by a person you don't know and they ask you to go with them, you scream. Understand?" Esme said. She was saying this more for Bella then us. She nodded. After about a half hour more of going over stranger danger, Esme and Carlisle had a seat.

"Now, what should we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. No one bother to tell her it was impossible to hide from us on the property due to the fact we could smell her scent, blood, and hear her heartbeat.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed. The other agreed.

"Who's it first?" Bella asked. "1-2-3 not it!"

"Not it." Everyone but Emmett exclaimed simultaneously. Emmett groaned. We got up from the table.

"Count to 100 Emmett, slowly. Keep in mind Bella doesn't move as quick as we do." Esme reminded him. He nodded, and got up and went and stood in the corner. Bella got up, and ran to the laundry room. The others dashed off.

I heard the laundry machine start, and Bella came running out. She turned the sink on, then ran to the living room. I knew what she was doing now, she was trying to sound out her heart beat. I ran upstairs, and turned on all the stereo's I could find. The thick scent of perfume cut through the air, along with many scents of soap. I came out of my room to find that Alice and Alice had sprayed tons of their perfume, and Esme was filling the bathroom sink and bathtub with soap. We were making it a fair game for our human. I couldn't even find her scent.

She was already hidden, and so know we decided to hide ourselves. I went in Alice's room, and hid in her closet, which was practically overflowing with clothes. I couldn't hear whether or not Emmett was looking, but I could hear his frustrated thoughts that the noise and smell was hiding Bella, and everyone else.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't hear Bella's heart beat, and I couldn't smell her, or anyone else for that matter. I went into Edward's bedroom, and looked under the bed. No one. I looked in his closet, and among the racks of clothes. No one. I went into his private bathroom, and saw the bathtub/shower was overflowing with bubbles. There's where the soap smell was coming from. No one in here.

I went to Alice's room. Checking Edward's closet gave me the idea that someone had to be hiding in her mound of clothing. Before I checked though, I looked in the closet in the hallway, and found Alice!

"Dang! You cheated!" She said.

"No, I just made snap decision to look in the closet!" I teased, and went into her room. She followed, now the person who had to be it first.

I looked in her clothes, and grabbed an armful and threw them behind me. I found Edward!

"Ugh! Now clean up my clothes!" Alice demanded. I brushed her off and looked under her bed as Edward climbed out. He gave Alice an annoyed glance, I laughed, she must be singing in her head. I continued to hunt for everyone, I only had Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Jasper and Rose to go. I went downstairs to the living room. I checked behind the couch, and found Jasper!

"Haha, I found you!" I cheered loudly over all the noise. He shrugged, and stood up. I continued on my search, and went into the laundry room. I began to throw all the dirty clothes around, and eventually found Carlisle in them!

"I found you!" I grinned. I continued on my hunt, now only having Bella, Esme, and Rose left. I looked in the downstairs bathroom, and found that tub overflowing with bubbles, that they almost touched the roof! I almost walked out, but then I had an idea. I turned around, and moved all the bubbles around. I found Bella!

"Found you!" I said, pulling her out of the bubbles. They clung to her, and she was having a giggle fit. I handed her off to Alice, so she could go get changed from her now wet and bubble soaked clothing. I continued looking until I found Rose hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen, and Esme hiding under the desk in Carlisle's study.

"It's Alice's turn, I found her first!" I said. She pouted.

"But that's not fair, Alice can see where we hide!" Bella said. We all nodded. Alice beamed, happy to get out of being it.

"Then that means Edward's it." Edward pouted. Bella took his hand.

"I'll be it with you." She offered. He smiled.

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

We were able to turn all the noise off, because Bella was being it with me. The smell was still thick in the air, but that was alright, because It hid our family's scent from me. Bella and I counted to 100 while standing in the corner. When we finally finished, she looked up to me.

"Lets split up, you take downstairs, I'll check upstairs." She said. I nodded.

"Good plan." She went up the stairs, and I looked around the kitchen. No one was in the cabinets, nor were they in the dirty clothes. I went out to the living room. Everyone was singing or thinking about something unimportant in their head, so I could find them that way. I looked behind the couch, and looked behind the chair. Rose was seated there. I gave her a smug smile.

"Found you." I taunted. She glared at me, but got up. I continued searching, and found Carlisle in the coat closet. Bella came downstairs with Emmett and Alice in tow. They pouted at me.

"I can't find Jasper or Esme." She said with a shrug. I lifted her up, and carried her outside to the garage, everyone following behind. Away from the house, I could get both their scents, and they led me to the Garage. I set Bella down. She found Jasper hiding under Alice's Porsche, and I found Esme in the back seat of the Vanquish.

"We win!" Bella cheered, and held her arms out. I picked her up, and she hugged me.

"Now what?" Jasper asked. We all started thinking.

"Let's go somewhere." Emmett said.

"LET'S GO PLAY LASER TAG!" Alice suddenly screamed. We all leaned away from her screeching, but nodded. We decided to take the Escalade, because we could all fit in it. I set Bella in, and buckled her seat belt, then the rest of us got in. Carlisle drove, and Esme sat next to him.

When we arrived to the old building, we paid for three hours inside the 'zone'. We had to split into two teams. Rose and Alice decided it should be girls against boys. So Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella were on a team, and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I were on a team. We put on our vests, and got our guns (which were attached to the vests). The girls were the red team, we were the blue.

"Okay, the rules are simple, you shoot the opposite team, and when your shot, your gun is useless. So, basically, if your hit, you can't do anything for five seconds. You guys paid for three rounds, so three hours. Do you want to end this game after the first hour?" The person who works here asked. We were in a room with black lights, so anything white glowed. Naturally, our pale skin made us glow. I think this imitated the person a bit.

"Yes, please. We'll change up teams."

"Okay, you have to wait five minutes for us to set the area up." He said, and walked off. Emmett began laughing, we all turned to him.

"My code name is The Gingerbread Man." We all laughed, and started looking for our code names. They were on the guns, because apparently they tell us who we shoot.

"Mine's Mad Cow!?" Rose exclaimed, furious at the name, we all laughed at her.

"Mine's Raven." Jasper nodded, and his thoughts told me he thought that was pretty cool.

"Mine's Pixie!" Alice cheered.

"Dover." Carlisle shared.

"Echo." Bella said.

"Mama Bear." Esme nodded.

"Annihilator." I told them. We got into our teams, and the two separate doors opened for us. We got in and split up. The room was dark, but not too dark humans couldn't see where they were going. The lights were spaced out, and dim. There were a lot of walls all around for cover, some had windows made in them.

"No using super speed!" Bella shouted. "It's cheating!" I could hear Emmett's booming laugh, and it sounded extremely close. I smiled. The game didn't start yet, our vests and guns were ineffective.

"1-2-3" An automated voice said through out the room. "Go!" And we were in full play mode now. It's a good thing you can't shoot your teammates, because I whipped around and started firing my laser thing at Emmett because he was sneaking up on me.

"Glad you can't shoot your teammates." He whispered.

"Yeah."

"Let's come up with a plan." While we were planning, I hadn't noticed Bella come up behind us until it was too late. She shot both of us. We tried shooting her back, but were inactive. She ran off giggling.

"Aw man." Alice said, and Jasper laughed at her, but was cut off.

"What -?" We had the idea that Bella got him, especially cause we could hear her giggling. He came and found us, to see we were still inactive.

"Bella get you?" He whispered. We nodded. We began planning. Our goal was to sneak up on the girls while they planned. I suddenly remembered Carlisle, and wondered where he was at.

"Hey, did you know there's a second floor?" He whispered, coming over a few minutes later. We all shrugged, and headed off. We were creeping around quietly, and all four of us came out into a little open area, where we were ambushed.

I shot Alice before she could shoot, only to be shot afterwards by Esme. Bella shot both Jasper and Emmett, but not before Jasper could shoot Rose. Carlisle shot Esme, but Bella shot him. We all laughed as we ran away from each other. Only Bella came out of that ambush without being hit. It was my new mission to get her. I met up with Emmett, who had that same goal. We stalked around, looking for the human.

"You'll never take me alive!" I heard Alice shout.

"Well, you were never alive to begin with." Jasper laughed. "Hey!" I could hear Bella's joyous laughter, and could only assume our teammate was shot by the evil girl, again. I was suddenly shot, and whipped around. Emmett dived to the side, but it was too late, Esme got him. Rose had gotten me. The laughed, and ran off. I always wonder where Carlisle is during these times.

When I was active again, I split up with Emmett. We knew Bella was on the second floor, so we were both going to head up there by using the only two entrance/exit ramps. Should she some how get by or shoot us, we were to made bird calls to let each other know.

I was on my knees, so I couldn't be hit right away. I looked around a corner, and saw Bella duck behind a half wall. I noticed Emmett coming up from the other side. Bella saw me, but she hadn't seen him. Just as Emmett was about to shoot, Alice popped out behind him, and shot him in the back. I shot Alice, and Bella jumped out and shot me. I groaned, my mission was a failure. She giggled, and her and Alice disappeared. Emmett came over to me.

We continued on our a secret mission to get Bella, and even Carlisle and Jasper joined. We could never get her though. Someone always showed up in the nick of time and saved her. But we had a flawless plan now, we were going to ambush her. It would be simple, and she couldn't save herself.

We easily caught up with her and surrounded her. He eyes narrowed, and she put her hand on her hip, like she wasn't going down without a fight. We laughed.

"Annihilator, you've been shot the most by Echo, perhaps you'd like the honors?" Carlisle asked, using our code names.

"Well, thank you." I said, and pointed my laser at her. "Any last words?" I offered. She gave me an evil smirk, and my instincts told me to pull the trigger. She suddenly shot above my head, and all four of us went inactive.

"What the-?" Emmett exclaimed. Bella pointed to a little triangular device hanging from the air.

"That thing knocks you all out!" She cheered, and ran away. We all groaned, she had gotten us again. As soon as we were active, we started searching for her, conscious of the little triangular thing. Just as I caught her off guard, with her back to me, and about to pull my trigger, everyone went inactive at once, telling us the game was over. I tucked my laser gun in my vest, and ran up behind Bella. I lifted her up, letting a roar escape my chest. She screamed, and started giggling. I held her in the air above my head, and headed to the door.

"Edward! Put - " She was interrupted by her giggles.

"That's not my name." I told her, still holding her high above my head in the air. I knew I wouldn't drop her, and she knew it too.

"Ann-" She was interrupted by her giggles. "Anni-" More giggles. "Annihi-" At this rate it would take all day for her to get to word out with her giggling. "Please?" She asked, her giggling not stopping. We were approaching the door now.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." I set her on the ground -still giggling- and took her hand. Everyone was already waiting for us in the glowing room. The person walked in wit a piece of paper, and hanged it to Carlisle.

"It'll be another 5 minutes, so rearrange your teams."

"It looks like the girls team are the winners, seeing as Bella went around untouched." Carlisle said looking at the paper, smiling. Bella beamed.

"She's a cheater." Emmett mumbled, pouting and crossing his arms. We all laughed at him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, how're we splitting up?" Esme asked.

"I vote pairs!" Rose said.

"That sounds good to me? Any objections?" We all agreed to the idea.

"I call being Bella's partner." Jasper said, and stood by her.

"No fair!" Alice whined. She wanted to be Bella's partner, we all did. We partnered up, me and Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, and Emmett and Alice. After programming that into the game, we were let loose into the 'zone'. Their minds were extremely _un_helpful, because everything looked the same, Alice's visions were even useless.

Me and Esme were stalking around quietly, until we were suddenly surrounded by Rose and Carlisle. We were both shot, and didn't get a chance to shoot them. They ran off. I stalked off again sulking, and Esme took a different way, so we wouldn't be caught together. I suddenly spotted Jasper, who was crouched behind a half wall. He saw me, and I dived behind another half wall. Well, we couldn't shoot each others head, so we were able to look at each other. His eyes narrowed. Then, I remembered Bella. I turned around, but it was too late. She got me right in the back. Then her and Jasper made their escape. I groaned.

I began to army crawl cause then I'd have less of a chance of being spotted. Unless Alice saw me crawling like this, then she would expect it. I peeked around a corner, and saw Emmett and Alice planning. I quickly shot Emmett, while Esme surprised us by popping out and shot Alice. Esme was suddenly hit, and I froze, not sure where the shooter was. I was shot in the back, and noticed my vest blinking. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie. I grimaced.

But then Bella jumped out behind her, an shot the smug look right off her face. Rosalie pouted, I laughed, as Bella ran away. I jumped up, and followed human speed after her. I was surprised, however, when she popped out behind me and shot me, then ran off giggling. I decided it was in my best interest not to follow her again.

- - - - - - - -

Our last two games were up, and it wasn't surprising that whatever team Bella was on won. Her and Jasper won, then her, Esme, and Carlisle won. We were in the jeep, heading somewhere.

"Bella is the queen when it comes to Laser tag!" Emmett called out from the back. Bella was half asleep, so it didn't really register. I smiled at her, and she gave me a weak one back.

"Now where?" Carlisle asked. We were taking our time driving down the highway, not quite sure where we were going.

"Let's go out and do something else." Alice cheered. Bella leaned on my arm for a head rest. I was in the seat between her and Jasper, while Emmett, Rose and Alice shared the backseats.

"Let's go...swimming?" Esme suggested, looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"No, it's much too cold for Bella." Carlisle said. She nodded.

"How about roller skating?!" Rose asked. We all knew she loved doing that. Since the nearest roller ring was an hour away, Bella could have a nice nap. She was already sound asleep. I watched her the entire ride. She looked so peaceful, and relaxed. She woke up just as we pulled into the parking lot, and yawned. He stomach growled also, and I noticed it was about dinner time.

"Bella, do you object to eating here at the roller ring?" I asked.

"Roller...ring...?" She suddenly looked horrified.

"Yeah, we decided to go roller skating. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Um...Edward, I can't roller skate. I can hardly stand on my own two feet sometimes, wheels aren't going to help." She said, worried.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll help you out." Esme said. "Right after you eat." We all got out, and as everyone went to get roller skates, I took Bella to the concession area. I ordered her some waffles, and a milkshake. It was what she wanted. When her order was up, we went and had a seat at a table. As Bella ate, I watched Emmett attempt to skate. This was apparently his first time too, cause he fell and took Rose down with him. Bella started laughing, and I looked at her.

"Carlisle fell, and pulled some girl down too. Now Esme's laughing and he's glaring." She told me. I turned in my seat to see the scene. The girl got up and Carlisle was apologizing to her, while Esme continued to laugh. Bella eventually finished her waffles, and milkshake, so we got a pair of skates for ourselves, and went out onto the floor. She immediately fell, but I grabbed her to keep her from falling onto her face. Emmett skated by laughing, until he lost his balance and fell too. Bella laughed at him.

"Ready?" I asked. She looked hesitant, but nodded. She looked up at me.

"Just don't let go until I'm ready, okay?" She requested. I nodded. We were on the floor now, and I held her hand tightly in mine. She moved her feet slowly, getting the hang of being on wheels. I glided along side of her, not minding the slow speed.

_Edward! _I turned to have Carlisle collide right into me. He knocked me to the ground, and I unfortunately took Bella with me. She was having a laughing fit as Esme, Alice, and Jasper skated over. Esme helped her up, and Carlisle and I stood up.

"And what, Ms. Isabella, do you find so funny?" I asked her, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I'm just happy to see I'm not the only one having problems." She giggled.

_Edward move Bella I can't stop!! _Emmett's mind called out to me. I grabbed Bella up in my arms just to have Emmett skate right over the spot she was standing in, and collide with Carlisle, knocking them down. Bella started laughing again, and Rosalie skated over. The two got up grumbling.

"Hey, we just paid off the owners to kick everyone else out!" Rose said. I looked around noticing that everyone was leaving. I smiled, we could spend the night here if we wanted, and just skate as a family.

I set Bella down again, and she took my hand. It's a good thing the people cleared out, because when we collided with each other it sounded like boulders colliding.

"I want to teach Bella, it seems like something a mother would do." Esme said. She gave me a pleading smile, and I nodded. Esme took Bella's hand, and pulled her off to the side. I helped Emmett off of Carlisle.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett exclaimed, starting to loose his balance, but catching himself.

"You can't even stand strait, how do you expect us to play a game?" Rose asked.

"Er, I don't know, but let's play tag!" He said. "Human speed!" We all reluctantly agreed.

"You have to start out it, Emmett." I said, and skated off like everyone else. He groaned and started following after Alice. Just as he began gaining on her, she sped up, and he lost his balance falling forward on his face.

"I hope you didn't dent the floor!" Bella called from her spot on the sidelines. She was practicing with Esme, but they had taken a moment to watch. While I was looking, Emmett came up behind me and tagged my shoulder with a hard slap.

"No tag backs!" He shouted, just as I was going to tag him back. He started falling backwards, and flailing his arms. I just let him fall, and laughed. I went after Rosalie, who was skating nearby. She didn't move quick enough, and I caught her with a tag to the arm, and shouted no tag backs.

We continued playing tag for a while, and then Bella and Esme came back, skating perfectly. I gave Bella a questioning look.

"Skating easy, you just have to balance." She told me. I still didn't understand how she learned so fast, but let it go. Carlisle announced it was time for a different game, Tag was too dangerous for us to play with Bella, especially with how hard we were tagging each other.

"Let's play football!" Emmett suggested. "We'll be on skates, and those two lines with be the goals!"

"Um, we don't have a football, Emmett." Jasper pointed out.

"I'll go get one!" He rushed to the door, and took of his skates, then disappeared afterwards. We all began to skate around, waiting for him to get back. Bella skated by my side, and she definitely learned how to skate, because she did it perfectly.

"Edward, I don't know how to stop." She confined in me. I smiled, and stopped, then grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. She smiled back.

"Thank you." Emmett came in the doors, and threw his skates on. He had a normal sized football. I didn't even want to know where he got it.

"Let's split into teams!" Esme and Carlisle became captains. It was Carlisle, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie against Esme, Me, Emmett and Alice. We lined up, facing each other. Carlisle's team started with the ball.

"Let's get some rules down, so no one gets hurt." Carlisle said. Emmett groaned at the thought of rules. "No tackling Bella, no lifting her off the ground, no foul play, every touchdown earns you 2 points, the first team to make it to 20 wins." We all nodded, and I was glad the rules were protecting Bella from any potential harm.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Carlisle called. Bella skated by me, and Rose and Jasper skated around the other side. Carlisle tossed the ball over Alice's head to Jasper. I skated over to block him, but he just threw it over my head to Bella. Emmett, being much, much taller then her intercepted. But he lost his balance, and began falling backward. Bella rolled out of the way just in time. I shuddered not wanting to think about what would have happened in she was caught under him. She grabbed the football out of his grasp, and skated away.

"She cheated, and pushed me!" Emmett called, pointing at her. She giggled, and passed the ball off to Rose.

"Na-huh." She stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes narrowed at her, and we all knew that face. The war face.

"This isn't over, little girl." He said. Rose skated right over the line with the football.

"Ha-ha! home run!" She cheered.

"No, Rose, you got a goal. Home runs are for soccer." Alice told her.

"No, she got a touchdown!" Emmett shouted. "Home runs are baseball, and goals are soccer."

"Whatever." Alice and Rose said in unison.

"Bella still cheated." Emmett grumbled glaring at her as she skated around Jasper.

"I didn't see anything." Esme said with a shrug. We all agreed, and Emmett pouted knowing that even if they did see it, or even if she _did _do it, they were going to side with her. We skated back to the middle, I started with the ball. When we started, Bella raced towards Alice, in attempts to block her, while the other members went to block the rest of the team, and Jasper came after me for the ball. I quickly passed it to Esme, who was open. She caught it, and skated around Carlisle, then went to pass it to Alice, but missed, and Rosalie caught it. She skated around Emmett, and threw the ball to Carlisle. Carlisle wasn't looking where he was going, and skated right into Bella, tripping and falling to the floor, but not without grabbing Jaspers pants. So Jasper was pantsed, Bella had a hard run in with the floor, and Carlisle scored a touchdown for his team.

I skated over to Bella, and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She rubbed her forehead, with collided with the ground.

"Yeah." She nodded. Carlisle got up, and Jasper pulled his pants up, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, dear." Carlisle apologized. She smiled, and gave him a high five.

"But we got two points, so its okay." I looked around, noticing everyone had gathered.

"Well, it's getting late, I think we should deem Carlisle's team the winner, and head home." Esme said. We agreed, and put the skates away, then headed out to the Escalade. Bella crawled in, and then I got in.

A few minutes on the road, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, and saw a text from Emmett. I opened the message.

_Give your phone to Bella. Show her how to use it. _It said. I looked over the seat to Emmett, and he just nodded at Bella. He was singing the barney song in his head.

"Here Bella, Emmett wants to talk to you." I said flatly, handing her the phone. She looked confused for a minute, and then put the phone to her head.

"Hello...?" The entire car burst out laughing, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I meant he wants to text." I clarified. She turned red, and I didn't need Jasper's power to know that she was embarrassed. I spent two minutes teaching her how to text. She spent the rest of the car ride texting with Emmett. I would catch her smile every now and again, and once Emmett roared in laughter. When we got home, she gave me the phone, and I immediately searched for the texts, only to discover she had deleted them. She gave me a knowing smile, and crawled out of the vehicle. I glared at Emmett, who was attempting to sing Barney in Spanish now.

"Bedtime, Bella." Esme said, picking her up. This time both her and Carlisle put her to bed, like normal parents.

* * *

**_Okay, So, I've decided, this story will be coming to an end within the next few days. Don't worry, I'll have the sequel up afterwards. (Which I already forgot the name of.) But there will be about 7 more chapters for this story, I'm going to go through everyone's days with Bella, and end with the next family day._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Um, so this is actually one of my favorite chapters, because I think it's cute! Anyway, the count down begins! 6 more chapters after this one!_**

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Bella took my hand and I led her outside to the garage. She looked up to me confused, and I was so anxious to show her what I got I could only smile. Then she just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dad, you didn't get me a car did you? Cause it'll be a while until I can drive." She said, still looking up at me. I gave her another smile.

"Of course I didn't get you a car. Why would you think that?"

"Because I know how this family is when it comes to cars." She said, smiling. Well, it was true, we all loved cars. But who didn't?

"Well, we will get you a car when the time comes. But today, I have a different surprise." I pressed the button on my keychain that lifts the garage door. As soon as she saw what was in there, she began squealing like Alice on a shopping trip.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!" She cried hugging my legs. I lift her up and her arms automatically latched onto my neck in a hug. In the garage, was a blue bike, with white wheels. I made sure it would be the appropriate height on her. I got one with training wheels, because I wasn't sure if she knew how to ride yet. I set her down, and she eagerly ran over to it.

"It's so...cool!" She squealed, and started jumping in place. All my anxieties about her not liking the bike were gone, she loved it. I made sure Edward and Alice didn't spread around what I was getting her, I wanted it to be a surprise. I also didn't ask Alice how she would respond, I wanted to be surprised too.

"Do you know how to ride?" I asked her. She stopped all movement, and her smile disappeared.

"Uh...no." She replied, frowning.

"That's okay, we're going to spend my time teaching you!" I told her, and her smiling and jumping returned. She eagerly sat on the bike.

"I'll let you test it out for a while, and then we'll see about taking off the training wheels." I told her. She nodded. She began to pedal, moving around the driveway. I went and had a seat on the steps to watch. Edward came out and joined me.

"Are you going to teach her without the training wheels?" He asked.

"Yes, but I wanted her to get used to the bike."

"This might be something we can do for a family day. You know, go on a bike ride through the trails or something." I nodded. We could all get bikes, and it would be interesting, I wonder if everyone knows how to ride bikes.

"I think we all know how." Edward said with a chuckle. We sat in silence for a while, just watching Bella weave around the driveway and avoiding hitting anyone's car.

"We're really going to have to change her, aren't we?" He asked suddenly. I didn't answer right away.

"Well, son, I look at it this way. It's her choice. And If she doesn't want to join this lifestyle, we can send her off, because I don't think Demetri can track her. But if she does want to join, it's her choice. It's not like she has anyone else to live for, we are her family now." Edward was silent, as he took this all in. I looked at him, but his face was neutral. I sighed, sometimes I wished I had to power to hear minds.

"No you don't, sometimes it can be a real pain." He said, cracking a smile. "And the one person who's mind I want to hear, well, can't be heard."

"Ha-ha." I teased. His smiled grew more pronounced. Bella rode her bike over, and stopped.

"I think I'm ready for no training wheels." She said, and got off the bike. I smiled and stood up. I went over to the bike, and flipped it over, so the wheels were in the air, and the handle bars and the seat held it up. Edward went inside as I removed the training wheels. I didn't need any tools, I could just use my hands. I flipped the bike back over once both wheels were removed.

"Are you sure? I can always put them back on." I told her. She smiled, and came over to the bike, and got on as I held it still. I moved to the side of the bike once she situated herself.

"Okay, so here's how were going to do this. your going to peddle, and I'm going to run behind you holding the bike up so you can get used to it. When your ready for me to let go, just say so. Alright?" I asked her. She nodded, and I could hear her heart's beat increase ten fold. She began to peddle, and I did as I told her I would, and ran behind her holding the seat. It was easy, I could keep up with her no matter what pace she went.

"Okay." She said, and I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I let go, but stayed behind her so if she started to fall I could catch her. She did fine, and continued going strait without falling.

"Now can you stop?" I asked. She back peddled, and the back wheel came to a stop. As soon as she did, she placed her feet on the ground, steadying herself. I clapped.

"Good job!" I praised her. She smiled. She got off the bike, and I turned it around so she could ride back up the driveway. She got back on, and I held onto the seat like before. She began to peddle. This time, I secretly let go of her seat, without her telling me she was ready. She seemed to be going fine! I stopped, to watch.

"Okay." She said, a little more confident. She didn't notice I had already let go. I smiled. Then, Emmett started pulling his jeep out of the garage, forcing Bella to get over on the side. She tried turning, but lost control of her bike and toppled over on the side. She cried out, and the smell of her blood cut through the air as soon as she hit the ground. Emmett's jeep came to a stop, and I was at Bella's side pulling the Bike up. Edward was suddenly there, and he picked her up of the ground. Her eyes were teary. I looked at her knee, which was where the cut was. Her jeans had a new hole in them, and her knee was bleeding a lot. Emmett came over, and was apologizing over and over.

"Em, it's okay." Bella said through the tears. Edward carried her in the house, and I left Emmett in charge of putting her Bike in the garage. I went in after Edward. He sat next to Bella, and pushed the hair out of her face.

"You're okay." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her. I went upstairs and got my medical bag, then came back down. Bella was quiet, and Edward was humming softly to her. I carefully rolled up her pant-leg, to get better access to her cut. She whimpered, and Edward held her tighter. I noticed he stopped breathing. I took a wet washcloth and wiped her knee. The blood came back rather quickly, so I assumed it was a deep gash. I put some peroxide on the cloth, and wiped her knee with it. She cried out, but Edward kept her from moving. The wound bubbled, and I took out some thread and a needle.

"Don't watch." Edward murmured to her, and her eyes squeezed shut. As quickly as I could, after injecting a little numbing solution into her leg, I sewed up the wound. She was quiet, and Edward was looking anywhere but her knee.

"All done." I said after I wrapped her leg up. She opened her eyes as I pulled the pant-leg down, and gave me a meek smile.

"I'm glad I have a doctor for a dad." She said. Esme came downstairs.

"My turn!" She cheered, taking Bella's hand, and pulling her off the couch. Edward made a move to go along, But Esme waved him away. He made a puppy face.

"Esme, please can I come?" He begged.

"No. This is mother daughter time. Not mother daughter son and daughters future husband time! Now shoo!" Esme bustled upstairs, carrying Bella. Edward sat back down on the couch, sulking. I chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Okay, i realize now, that i need to start labeling POV's. I thought maybe some of them would be obvious of who they were, but i guess i thought that because, well, i was writing it. _**

**_Another thing, i am really sorry for such the wait. i couldn't find the inspiration for this chapter. I'm just happy i finished it. Only...six more chapters? Well, something like that, and then the sequel will be called "And then there was..." _**

**_Thanks for being patient with me!_**

* * *

Esme's POV

I had brought Bella upstairs to take a look at her room. It branched off Edwards room, because I knew when she grew up, they would be together. It would be impossible for them not to be. It would be like fighting destiny. The room wasn't too big, because Alice decided when she got older, they would just convert it into a walk in closet. Not to mention Bella probably wouldn't be using it much anyway.

The room was hideous. It needed paint, currently it was wearing dry-wall. It needed carpet, or tiling, something. It could also use a good sweeping. Since the room was connected to Edwards, one wall was a window. The window was covered in smudges and fingerprints, from being put up.

"Is this my room?" Bella asked, looking around the room.

"Yes, darling, it is. And today, we're going to go pick out paint and carpeting." I told her. She smiled, and held out her arms. I lifted her up, and carried her downstairs. Edward was still seated on the couch, moping.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, jumping to his feet.

"The store." I told him in an innocent voice, while slipping my shoes on.

"I'm going too, and there's nothing you can say or do to make me stay." He said, crossing his arms and giving me a stern look. I nodded. Edward went with Bella if she was going anywhere in public. He still hadn't forgiven himself for the zoo incident, so he goes to pretty much watch her like a hawk. Alice informed me that he vowed never to let anyone walk of with her until their last name was Cullen.

"Then lets go. You can carry the paint cans." I told him. He had no comment, and we headed outside to the Escalade. I put Bella in the back, and buckled her in. Edward slid in next to her. I got in the drivers seat.

As I drove down the road, heading for the store, I looked in the rearview mirror. Edward had his arm around her, and she was leaning on him. I was 95 sure she was sleeping. I smiled to myself.

At the store, I let Edward carry Bella, who had woken up. She watched all the people bustle about, and every now and then looked back to Edward, who was watching her. It was sort of like the silly imprinting process the werewolves had. He looked at her with such adoration, and would give her anything in the world.

"Alright, Bella. What color walls do you like?" I asked. She pondered for a moment. Edward was watching her now with a different face. It looked determined, strained, almost. I laughed lightly. He was still trying to get to her thoughts.

"Blue." She decided. I smiled. Edward gave up on his attempt to hear her thoughts.

"Light blue, dark blue, medium blue…?" I asked. She thought for a few seconds.

"Medium." She decided. I nodded, and picked out a nice color blue, and asked her what she thought of it.

"It's perfect!" She claimed, a broad smile covering her lips. We would come back for the cans after we checked out the carpet. Bella decided a white would go nice with it, and I agreed. We picked out a nice carpet, which was a little on the expensive side, but I didn't care. We had enough money to carpet the world.

"I will get the paint, Edward, you get the carpet. I'm taking Bella." I said. He was about to object, but I cut him off. "I promise not to let her down." I removed Bella from his arms. He scowled, but went to find someone to get the carpeting. I carried Bella to the counters where we get the paint, and waited while the guy mixed the cans.

"Mom, I have a question." She asked, and then looked around, probably making sure Edward wasn't around.

"He can't hear us." I told her. She smiled, which made me smile.

"When I grow up, will I be able to marry Edward?" She asked in a half whisper. A huge, vivid grin spread cheek to cheek on my face.

"Of course." I told her. She smiled.

- - - - - - - - - -

After paying for the paint and carpet, we discovered there was no where for Bella to sit in the car, and still be safe at the same time. Edward offered to run home with her.

"Nope. I will run, you will take the car." I said. Considering I still had Bella in my arms, he had no leverage, and couldn't just run away. His eyes narrowed, but I knew he wasn't really mad. Bella stuck her tongue out at him. And he pouted, hanging his head.

"Today is mom's day, Edward." She reminded him. He gave her a crooked grin, and walked around the car as I dashed off when no one was looking. I arrived home in a few seconds, and set Bella down. She wobbled, and almost fell, but Alice popped out of no where and caught her.

"I saw that!" She cheered, turning and heading back upstairs. Bella was left confused, but looked back at me. I stared at her for a long ten seconds.

"What's taking Edward so long?" She wondered, walking over to the window, and looking out. "I bet he could carry the car here faster then this." I laughed, and had a seat on the sofa.

"Make sure you tell him that." I mused. I picked up a magazine, and began flipping through it. Jasper came down a few seconds later, and looked at Bella, who was still watching out the window.

"Bella, why are you worried?" He asked, walking over and standing by her. He looked out the window, trying to see if he could see what she was worried about.

"Edward's taking forever." She said. "What if he got into a car accident cause the carpet made him want to smell it like those people on the commercials for that soap stuff, and then the paint suddenly flew open and got into his eyes, so he was blind and smelling carpet while trying to drive?" Jasper and I laughed. Children can have such a imagination.

"He'll be fine. Vampires are like a rock, they really can't get hurt." He knew better then to tell her how they _could_ get hurt, to avoid scaring her. Tearing someone limb to limb and burning the remains was not something to tell a child.

"Well what if a cop pulled him over cause he's a crazy driver?" She asked. There was no 'what if' about the crazy driver part. She felt his driving was reckless. I'd have to talk to that boy.

"Then he'll get a ticket." Jasper said. "So he'll only be delayed a few minutes. But with his mind reading, I don't think he can get pulled over."

"What if the carpet somehow wraps around him and he's stuck, then drives off a cliff? He'd be stuck and we'd never know!"

"Well, first off, there are no cliffs in Forks. Secondly, Alice would see it." He told her. Jasper seemed amused by this 'what if' game.

"What if a pink polar bear stole his clothes? And then Edward thought the pink polar bears were so cute, he decided to live with them?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sure he'd take you with him." Jasper told her. She was silent while taking this in.

"What if the pink polar bears don't like me?" She asked.

"Then you and Edward can go live with the green polar bears." Jasper said, nodding. She stared at him like he was an idiot.

"There's no such thing as a green polar bear. Don't be silly." She said. He was baffled, and at loss for words. Edward came through the door. She ran around Jasper and Edward lifted her up off the ground.

"Edward! I thought you left me to go live with the pink polar bears!" She cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a death grip. "Then Jasper said that you would come back for me, but I was worried the pink polar bears wouldn't like me. Then he said we could go live with the green polar bears, but everyone knows there's no such thing as green polar bears." Edward was highly amused, and laughing silently at Jasper, who still seemed baffled for words. He gave up and retreated up stairs.


End file.
